One Night Of Sin
by yaoigurl06
Summary: He wasn't suppose to come back. Naruto wasn't suppose to ever see him again.
1. Chapter 1

Title: One Night Of Sin 1/5 

Author: yaoigurl06

Spoilers: Deffentaly not, atleast not that I know of.

Discalimer: Like all other fic writers, I only wish I owned Naruto...Although I do own the Jutsu...hehe you'll see which one.

Warnings: lots of fluff...some angst(not a lot)...and Memory lose(you'll see who)! I'll warn you head of time so you can skip it if you want but, uhhh...hehe...there's slight het...(O.O) Don't kill me!

Description: He wasin't suppose to come back. Naruto wasn't suppose to ever see him again. But now he's here, and here he'll stay for one night. Never to be seen again, or so Naruto thought...What happens when Sasuke leaves something of his in Naruto's possession?

He walked down the street. He could feel his eyes on him, burning a hole in the back of his head. It was un-nerving. Naruto didn't like being watched. It made him feel like he was a bug in a jar on display for all to see.

"You can come out now, Konohamaru. I know you're following me."

"Ah, man. How'd you know I was there?" Konohamaru jumped out from behind a building.

"When have you ever been able to follow me without me knowing?" Naruto smiled broadly.

"I guess your right. Hey! I have a new justsu, wanna see?"

"Sure! What's it called?"

Konohamaru raised an eye brow. "I...uh...I don't know. I found the scroll. I don't even know what the justsu does, but I wanna know. Can I try it on you? Please?"

Naruto's eyes went wide. "I don't know. That's kinda dangerous."

"Please, I promise it's not dangerous." Konohamaru had a pleading look in his eyes.

Naruto's jaw hit the ground. "How do you know? You said it yourself, you have no idea what this jutsu does."

"But if we don't try it we will never know."

"But...why do I have to be the test dummy?"

"Because you're the only one nice enough to do it. Please, Boss."

"But...I...Fine." Naruto gritted his teeth." Just get it over with."

"Alright, here goes nothing." Konohamaru stood right in front of Naruto as he performed the hand seals Tori, Inu, Hitsuji, and Tatsu. Once he felt the chakra coarse to the palm of his hands, he slammed them against Naruto's lower body. The force of the chakra pushed the blonde backwards. With a scream, Naruto hit a brick wall and slumped to the floor.

Konohamaru panicked. He ran to Naruto. "Boss..Boss...? Are you alright? Please get up." Nothing. Naruto just lay there, not moving...at first.

All of a sudden Naruto began screaming and writhing on the ground. He kept clutching the spots where Konohamaru hit him.

The boy started freaking out. He waved his arms in the air. "Oh, Gods! What do I do? What do I do!?!" On a whim, he picked up Naruto, swung him over his shoulder, and ran towards the hospital.

Konohamaru burst thru the doors, frantically trying to find someone who could help him. "Tsunade-sama! I need your help! Please!"

Tsunade looked up to see the teen out of panting and out of breath. She noticed Naruto on his shoulders. She sighed. "What have you two knuckle-heads done now?"

"I was trying a new jutsu." Konohamaru was on the verge of insanity.

"Alright, calm down. I'll take Naruto; you go get Kakashi, Sakura and Sai. Tell them to come here."

Konohamaru nodded franticly. "Ok...ok...yeah...I'll go find them and bring them here." He turned on his heals and raced from the hospital.

Tsunade looked at the blonde in her arms and sighed. "Just great." She walked away muttering about idiot boys who shouldn't be allowed to practice nin-justsu.

Konohamaru ran thru the streets to Sakura's house. He didn't even know which one it was, but he knocked on each door looking of the pink-haired girl. He must have knocked on every door in Konoha.

He knocked on the door at the last house. Thank the Gods Sakura answered. "Konohamaru? What are you doing here?"

"No time. You need to help me find Kakashi and Sai. Naruto's in the hospital."

She looked worried for a moment. "What did you do?"

Konohamaru's eyes went wide and his jaw hit the ground. "Why does this have to be my fault? He agreed to be the test dummy!"

"Test dummy for what?" Her eyes narrowed, scrutinizing him.

His face went slightly pink. "Well, I found a scroll with jutsu on it. I thought I'd give it a try."

"Where did you find the scroll?"

"I found it amongst my grandfather's things. It didn't have a name on it, but it couldn't have been dangerous if he had it, right?"

Sakura shook her head. "I don't know. Let's just find the others."

Twenty minutes later Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, and Konohamaru were waiting to hear about Naruto. Sai and Kakashi were sitting down, not even trying to look worried. Sakura was scolding Konohamaru.

"How could you do this? That was so irresponsible of both of you!"

Konohamaru had the decency to look guilty. "I may have bullied him into it, but he did agree to it."

Sakura threw her hands into the air. "You shouldn't have even asked! You didn't know what the jutsu would do and you still went thru with it! You're stupid! Both of you are. Naruto shouldn't have let you try it out on him."

Just then Tsunade walked in followed by a team of doctor's. "Alright, Naruto is ok, but he won't be awake for a few days."

Konohamaru ran up to Tsunade. "What's wrong with him? Is he ok? What happened? Why won't he wake up?"

Tsunade looked shocked for a moment. "I told you, he will be just fine. As to why he won't wake up...we can't answer that. The only person I can tell that to is his guardian, Iruka. Why isn't he here?"

Konohamaru blinked. "You didn't tell me to get Iruka-sensei."

Before anyone could respond, Kakashi stood up. "I'll go get him." With that he disappeared.

Kakashi jumped in the open window leading to Iruka's bedroom. The said man was napping peacefully in the bed. Kakashi watched the dark-haired man sleep. He knew he shouldn't like another man, but he couldn't help what he felt. He didn't think it was wrong to like other men, but the village had a problem with it. A man dating other men was forbidden. Outlawed. No one knows why, but the village elders looked down on such things. Any man caught with another man was usually forced to leave the village or killed if they refused to leave.

Silently, he walked over to the bed and shook Iurka awake. It took a moment for his eyes to focus on the silver-haired jounin before him. "Kakashi? What are you doing here?"

Kakashi's visible eye twitched. "It's Naruto. He's in the hospital. Lady Tsunade won't tell us anything without you there."

Iruka's eyes went wide. "Give me a second to get dressed." He didn't even wait for Kakashi to leave the room. He knew the other man liked him. And even though they couldn't touch each other, there was no harm in looking. So, he made a show of it. He slowly pulled off his shirt, starting with just one sleeve, then the other. He lifted it over his head as slow as possible.

Kakashi's eyes never left Iruka's body. He nearly moaned when Iruka exposed his chest. Heat found it's way to his cheeks as he imagined sucking on the dusty brown nipples of the other's chest. He could feel himself getting hard. He reached down to re-adjust himself. He hissed softly at the pressure his palm put on his erection. He watched as Iruka reached for the waist band of his sweat pants.

"Iruka, don't!" Kakashi's voice was thick with lust.

"Why? Don't you want to see? No harm ever came from just looking." Iruka tried for his best innocent look.

"No, but there will be harm if you don't stop. I can't be held accountable for what I might do."

Iruka walked up to Kakashi, almost standing chest to chest with the taller man. "Maybe I don't want to stop. Maybe I want you to do something." He leaned in close to Kakashi's face but not really touching. He rubbed his nose against the others.

"This isn't right and you know it. We could get in trouble if anyone knew what we were thinking of doing."

"Why does anyone need to know? It could be our little secret." With that whispered he kissed Kakashi thru the mask the other wore. It was soft and barely felt by the masked man. All to soon the other's lips left his, leaving him in a dazed state.

"I know you value your jounin status more then your own heart. I would never want to compromise that for you." Iruka's words were bitter.

Kakashi stayed rooted to the same spot until the other was finished dressing. "Iruka..."

"Let's go." Iruka still had his bitter tone. Kakashi sighed and followed the brunette out the door.

Tsunade and the other's looked up just in time to see Iruka walk in the doors followed by an odd looking Kakashi. "So, Lady Tsunade, what's wrong with Naruto now?"

"Konohamaru thought it would be funny to use him as a guinea pig for a jutsu he found."

Iruka looked at Konohamaru. "What jutsu did you use on him?"

The boy turned pink. "I...uh...really...uh...don't know what it did. It didn't have a name on the scroll."

Before Iruka could blow up at Konohamaru Tsunade intervened. "I think we should go to Naruto's room. There are some side effects you should know about."

Iruka nodded and walked away after Tsunade.

Iruka watched Naruto's chest rise and fall. He looked so peaceful. "Will this jutsu affect him?"

Tsunade was watching Iruka watch Naruto. "It already has. But we can't tell him. I think if he knew what it did to his insides, he'd throw a fit. Plus, we really can't take them out without his consent. He will be able to function properly as long as he keeps seeing me about his problem."

Iruka's whipped around to look at the blonde woman. "What problem? What's wrong with him?"

Tsunade was slightly startled by the genin's fast movements. "Just after Sasuke left, he came to me and confessed having impure thoughts about the other boy. I've been trying to help him thru this problem of his. And, as soon as he's over it, he has agreed to marry Hinata-chan."

Iruka narrowed his eyes. "But, he doesn't want to marry her, does he?"

"Not yet. But like I said, he's having some problems right now. He needs to stop thinking of Sasuke and learn to love a woman. He's lucky I like him so much. If he were someone else I would have thrown them out of the village by now. We don't need this kind of thing going on. It's a scandal! But I am helping him. Even Hinata is helping me. She has agreed to let Naruto...'experiment' with her body."

Iruka felt sweat drip down his temple. "What do you mean 'experiment with her body'?"

"Well, how else is he supposed to get over this sickness of his? He and Hinata have been experimenting with sex. He hasn't been able to bring himself to have intercourse with her yet, but it's only a matter of time. One day he will get over whatever's wrong with him. Just think of her as his medicine." Tsunade smiled at her own words.

Iruka's heart was pounding so hard. How dare she! She had no right to force this on Naruto. If he want's to be with another man, they should just respect that and leave him be! "With all do respect, Tsunade-sama, I don't think it's your place to make him do something like that."

Tsunade looked scandaless. "He came to me and asked me to help him get over Sasuke! I think I have every right to do all in my power to help him get past this moment of weakness. I will admit, in the beginning he didn't agree with my methods either, but I think he's learning that doing these experiments with Hinata is helping him."

Iruka rolled his eyes and looked back at the boy on the bed. "When will he wake up?"

"I'm not sure. Soon I hope." She walked out of the room, leaving the two tormented souls alone.

Iruka stayed with Naruto the rest of the day and most of the night. People came and went. Mostly The nurse checking on the blonde's status.

Iruka noticed the nurse kept starring at him. It was odd. And made him feel uncomfortable. He knew that look. It was the look of longing and desire. It was the same look Kakashi gave him. The same one he gave Kakashi.

She smiled softly at him. "I'm sure your brother will be just fine."

He returned the smile. He was in no mood to correct her. "Thank you. I'm sure your right. I just hope nothing is wrong with him in the long run."

She giggled like a school girl in love. It annoyed him to no end. This was the reason why he liked men.

They never giggled, never batted their eye lashes, and weren't vipers waiting to strike.

Like the nurse hitting on him at the moment. He was worried about his 'brother' and all she could do is flirt with him in hopes he would flirt back.

"Maybe you should get something to eat. I'm going on break soon...I...could...go...with you." A faint blush settled on her checks. She had a hopeful look in her eyes.

He scrunched up his face. "No, thank you. I'm fine right where I'm at. I need to be here when he wakes up."

"But, he might not wake up for a while. And I'm quiet sure he wouldn't want to see you waste away.

Come on, I'll make it worth your while." She smiled seductively at Iruka.

His eye brows shot to his bangs. "Just what does that mean?"

"I was only offering you a good time. That's all. Don't you find me attractive?"

"No." She was stunned and hurt. "I'm sorry but I don't find you or your attitude attractive right now."

Her mouth flew open. She gaped at him like a fish out of water. "What do you mean 'my attitude'?"

He laughed softly. "I'm here to watch over Naruto, and you're flirting with me. I'm more worried about him, then taking you to my bed. Your nothing more the a common whore feeding on vulnerable men. Go suck the life out of someone else and leave me the hell alone!"

She ran from the room crying. Not like he cared anyways. His heart belonged to two people. One of which was the blonde in the bed. His 'brother'. The other was the man in the waiting room. Even after everyone else had left, Kakashi stayed for some reason.

Iurka sighed and looked at Naruto's face. "She's right about one thing; I can't sit here and waste away.

No matter how much I want to stay, I can't. I have to teach tomorrow, so I need to get going. I'll come by after work and see you then. Bye."

As Iruka passed the nurses station he saw a sight that pissed him off more then a heartless nurse ever could. That same nurse that had been flirting with him only moments ago was now crying in the arms of none other then Hatake Kakashi. She had her face pressed into his chest. He was whispering something in her ear as his hands rubbed every inch of her back. They threaten to grab her ass if she showed the slightest interest in him.

As he was walking by, Kakashi had caught his eye. He glared at the masked man holding the bitch. How could he? Didn't Kakashi know that woman was a vixen? Looks like she finally got her prey, not that he cared that she found someone else to feed on. It was more the fact that it was the man he wanted to capture. He wanted to be the one in Kakashi's arms. He wanted to be the one who had Kakashi's hands rubbing up and down on his back soothingly.

Why couldn't Kakashi see how much he liked him? It wasn't fair. These laws that restrict people from going after what they want. There was not point to these stupid laws.

He walked out of the hospital without a backwards glance at the pair who had unknowingly broken his heart.

By the time Iruka made it home, he was more sad then mad. He had long forgotten being mad. Now was not the time to worry about his love life when Naruto was still lying in the hospital bed unconscious.

Darkness had surrounded him. He didn't know where he was, nor did he care. All he wanted to do was get home. But he had no way of getting there on his own. He was in pain. Something was wrong him.

He didn't know what, but his abdomen felt different. Like his insides have been pushed out of the way.

He felt like someone had taken a blender to his intestines. Something was wrong.

Just then, a light appeared in the darkness. At first, he was frightened. But then He thought about what the light was. It could be his way home. He followed it. He had no clue where it lead, but it had to be better then staying in the dark.

The nurse had just walked in to check Naruto's status. She was leaning over him, trying to see the heart monitor over the bed, when all of a sudden she heard a gasp and a hand shot up to her throat.

Naruto's eyes were wide with fear. He squeezed the neck in his right hand as hard as he could. He didn't know who it was, but for some reason he didn't like them. Something about this person set off all the warning bells in his brain. He growled softly before pushing the body away from him.

The nurse hit the wall on the other side of the room. She breathed in sharply as she saw red chakra surround her patient. So, it was true what the other nurses said. This was the Kyuubi. She couldn't believe such a sweet looking boy was the cold blooded murderer who took her parents away from her sixteen years ago.

She screamed loudly as the blonde ripped the I.V. from his hands and walked towards her. Before he reached her, she ran from the room to get the Hokage.

Naruto looked around the room before running out as well. He didn't want to be here. Something was wrong and he didn't feel comfortable staying here.

Naruto ran as fast as he could. He didn't know where he was going, and he didn't care. All he knew was he couldn't stay. He had to leave as fast as he could. So he ran. He didn't stop running until he reached his destination.

The Kazegake was in a meeting when all of a sudden, he heard the doors burst open and he found himself knocked backwards on his backside. He felt a weight sitting on his chest. He looked up to see a half naked blonde above him.

"Naruto? What are you doing here? What happened? Why are you wearing a hospital gown?"

Naruto was panting hard. For days, all he did was run. He only stopped to rest only a moment and to eat. Then he would run again. "I couldn't stay. Something's wrong with me and I don't trust those doctor's."

Gaara pushed Naruto off of him and looked at the others in the room. "Leave, now. And not a word of this to anyone."

They nodded their heads in unison and walked calmly from the room. "Why don't you sit down and start from the beginning."

Naruto told him about his therapy sessions with Tsunade and Hinata, The incident with Konohamaru, and waking up in the hospital feeling different. "I just had to get out of there. I had no where else to go.

Something's wrong. I can feel it. I don't know what to do, but I know if I had stayed the village would have turned on me. I woke up and had the strangest feeling to come see you. I don't know why but I did. I'm sorry I just blew in here like a storm or something. I'm just so scared. I don't know what to do."

Gaara sighed. "Ok, you can stay here. I'll write a letter to Konoha so they don't think your a rouge nin and send ANBU after you. I'll show to where you can sleep. Tomorrow, I'll ask one of my doctor's to take a look at you."

Naruto pulled Gaara into a bear hug." Thank you so much. This means a lot to me. Thank you."

Gaara pulled away. "Don't say 'thank you' all the time. It's pathetic." He grabbed Naruto's upper arm and pulled him from the room.

A dark figure stood outside the window, watching as the two hugged. He knew it was only a friendly hug, but it still pissed him off. He had followed the blonde all day.

He was on his way to Konoha when he spotted Naruto running thru the forest at top speed. It was his plan to find Naruto, but he expected to do that in the village, not in the middle of the woods.

Why was he running from the village? Did something happen? Did they find out? No, if they knew what happened Naruto wouldn't be alive right now. They had no way of knowing about all their stolen kisses on missions or the night they almost made love after the Third had died. No one knew of the late nights he would stay up and watch the blonde sleep in his arms until the brake of dawn. So, why was he running?

The figure followed him all the way to the Village Hidden in the Sand.

Gaara led Naruto down a dark hall way. They were half way down when they heard foot steps behind them. Naruto looked to see who it was to find it was Gaara's brother and sister.

"Gaara, what's he doing here? Is something wrong with the Hokage?" Kankaro looked displeased to see Naruto standing so close to his brother.

"Nothings wrong with the old hag other then she's a hateful bitch who likes to humiliate me." Naruto was livid that they didn't seem to care if anything was wrong with him.

Temari looked at him with interest. "What are you talking about? If nothings wrong with Konoha, then what are you doing here?"

Naruto looked at Gaara for help. He silently pleaded for him not to say anything. Gaara responded without taking his eyes off the blonde. "That's really none of your business. All you need to know is that Naruto will be staying for awhile."

Kankaro narrowed his eyes. "Why is HE staying?"

Gaara snapped his head towards his brother. "Like I said, it's none of your business!" With that he grabbed Naruto's upper arm once more and dragged him into a room.

"Kankaro, what's the matter with you?" Temari was appalled at his behavior towards Naruto.

He glared at the blonde girl. "He has no right to be here. He will only upset Gaara."

Temari threw her hands in the air. "What are you talking about? You're not making any since!"

Kankaro sighed. He really shouldn't tell her, but he had no choice. "Gaara believes he's in love with Naruto. He may see this as his chance to get him."

"So? If they get together that will make Gaara happy. I don't see the problem, unless Naruto turns him down."

Kankaro crossed his arms over his chest. "That's just it. Naruto is going to break Gaara's heart.

Whether he mean's to or not, it's going to happen."

How?"

"At the Chunin exams I saw Naruto and Uchiha, Sasuke making out. And I know Naruto still has a thing for Sasuke. I heard all about it from The Hokage last time I visited Konoha. Apparently, they don't approve of two men being together. The Hokage has been trying to 'cure' Naruto of this 'sickness' of his. He has a fiancée. He has agreed to marry Huuyga, Hinata. Nothing good will come from Naruto being here."

Temari thought about what Kankaro had just told her. "Wait. What do you mean he's marring Hinata? I thought you said he and the Uchiha had a thing once?"

"It's part of the Hokage's treatment. Hinata and Naruto have been fooling around as part of said treatment. And as soon as he can have sex with Hinata without gagging or loosing his erection, they are to be married."

Temari gasped in surprise. "That's why he came here, isn't it? He doesn't want to marry her. But he's still in love with Sasuke, so no matter which way you look at his Gaara's going to get hurt."

"That's why I don't want him here. It would save a lot of stress for everyone."

"But it's too late. Gaara has already said he could stay. And neither one of us can over ride the Kazekage's word. He stays."

"What are we going to do? We can't let Gaara get close to him."

"I don't know." Both Temari and Kankaro turned to walk away, both lost in thoughts of how to keep the two apart.

Someone was banging very loudly at the door, but Iruka was too sad and tired to answer. He simply rolled over and ignored the noise...that is until the door was shattered into a million pieces.

Iruka stood up from the bed as fast as he could and got into ready stance only to blanch a moment latter for there in the door way with ten ANBU, stood Kakashi.

Iruka gaped at the man before regaining his senses. "What the hell did you do that for?"

Kakashi barley looked at the young teacher. "Naruto is missing. You wouldn't answer the door, so I thought something was wrong."

Iruka raised an eyebrow. "As if you care is something's wrong with me."

Everyone stopped searching and stared at Iruka. Now that was not something a man should say to another man. Just what was going on between the two?

Kakashi narrowed his exposed eye. "Everyone wait out side until I say to come back and continue searching."

Iruka scoffed. "He's not here. And the last time I saw him was earlier at the hospital. So, now you can all leave."

Kakashi ignored what Iruka said. He turned to the others. "I thought I told you to wait outside? NOW!!!"

They all left what they were doing and ran from the apartment. Kakashi was not one to be  
messed with.

As soon as the others were outside, Kakashi grabbed Iruka's hand and lead him into the bedroom. He shut the door behind them and hugged Iruka. "Don't ever think I don't care for you. It's because I care that I won't pursue things with you. I don't and can't see you get hurt just because of me. I couldn't bare that thought."

Iruka was shocked to say the least. All he could do was throw his arms around Kakashi's neck and hug him as close as he could. "Why did you console that bitch of a nurse?"

Kakashi waited a moment before answering. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes."

Kakashi pulled back, but did not break contact, so he could look into Iruka's eyes. "As odd as it sound's, I only hugged her because she hugged me. And since I have a reputation for being a 'man-whore' I thought it would look odd if I didn't hug her. What did she do that was bad enough to incur your wrath?"

"She was a heartless bitch, is all. I was so worried for Naruto, but all she saw was a chance to get a new boyfriend. She makes me sick."

Kakashi laughed softly. "She's pulled that trick on a lot of men in the village. Apparently she's a nymphomaniac."

This time both men laughed. It seemed ages since either of them had truly laughed. It was a good while until they sobered. But when they did, they only stared at each other. Both trying to figure out what the other was thinking about. Before either knew what was going on they were leaning in. Ever so slowly. They both had time to stop...if they wanted to. As it was neither wanted to stop.

Thier lips met in a soft, innocent kiss. Kakashi was the first to pull back. "Uhhh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. I should go before the other's start to get worried." He turned to leave, only to run smack dab into the closed door. His head hit the center of the wooden door with a sickening cracking noise. He fell fast to the ground. The last thing he saw before passing out was Iruka's worried face.

"This is the room you will be using. The bathroom is that way. Closet is in the corner. If you need anything, just ask one of the servants and they will get it for you. Are you hungry?"

Naruto looked around the room as Gaara spoke. "Uh, no I'm ok."

Gaara gave him a concerned look. "You're not ok if you passing up food. What's going on?"

Naruto wasn't sure if he could tell Gaara what was wrong with him. Gaara was a good friend, but he also thought Tsunade and Hinata were good friends, and look how they turned on him. He didn't know how Gaara would react. Hell, he didn't even know how this village would react if they knew. It was best to keep it to himself. "I can't tell you. You would hate me. Please, don't ask again. I can't and won't tell you." Naruto gave him a pleading look.

Gaara sighed. "Fine, but, just know that if you need someone to talk to, I'm willing to listen."

Naruto gave one of his famous smiles. "Why, Gaara! Are you getting soft?"

Gaara gave one of his famous glares in return to Naruto's smile. "Shut up ,Uzumaki."

Naruto snickered. "Whatever you say, Mr. Softy."

Gaara glared one more time before exiting the room. Once outside though, He smiled. Naruto was here and so close. He was sure he would be able to get the blonde now. After Naruto said he was the first person he could think of to help him. Things would work out for the best. Gaara was sure of it.

This had to be the most stupid idea he had ever come up with. Sure, let's let a young boy try a un-named jutsu on you, and then run away from your village for no reason at all. Great. Now what? Tsunade was going to be mad and Naruto wouldn't be able to give an explanation since he himself had no clue why he ran.

Naruto looked around the rather large room. It was nice. It was decorated in red and gold colors. The head board and food board of the four poster bed was made of cherry wood, as was the dresser and desk. The bed had about ten pillows for some reason. And they all matched. They were red with a embroidered rose pattern with gold tackles at each corner. The bed spread was the same way. It was the nicest room Naruto had ever seen.

Naruto sighed. "Guess I should take a shower."

It was a good hour later before Naruto emerged from the bathroom. He had a red towel wrapped  
around his hips which had bruises in the shape of hands on each side. He had noticed them in the shower. It frightened him slightly. He had been hit much harder by much stronger opponents before and walked away with only miner cuts and maybe a small bruise here and there. But these bruises were different. They seem to be all the way to his bones. They had a yellowish tent to them. And every time the towel rubbed against them it would feel like fire was running thru his whole body. These were not normal bruises.

Just outside the window of the blondes room stood a shadowy figure of a man. His dark eyes trained on Naruto. Watching his every move with hunger. He wanted the boy. He wanted him almost enough to return...but he had to make is safe before he could return. They were after the boy, he didn't want to watch yet another loved one die because he wasn't strong enough to protect them.

But for one night, he would forget. Just looking into those blue eyes made him forget. He opened the window and stepped silently into the room. Naruto had his back to him; he didn't even hear him enter the room.

All too soon Naruto turned around.

Naruto walked over to his dresser and began looking for something to wear to bed. He searched thru every drawer but found nothing. Everything looked far too big to fit him. Who ever occupied the room before him must have been a very fat giant. With a sigh, he turned to walk to bed only to stop at the site of another in the room. His eyes went wide with fear.

They stared at each other for a long time. Neither one speaking. They were afraid to speak. This was wrong. He should not be here. The Village will kill them if they saw him. On the outside he was calm, on the inside he was afraid. Afraid for the man standing before him. He didn't want him to get hurt.

"Sasuke...why? Why are you here?" Naruto regarded the Black hair man with scared eyes.

Sasuke looked down at his feet. "I only have one night away. I wanted to see you. To explain my actions."

Naruto's eyes went wide. This is why he risked his life? To give an excuse for leaving the only person who ever loved him? Naruto had to hand it to Sasuke, the guy had balls.

"You can't. You should go. You NEED to go. You could get killed if the villagers see you.  
Orochimaru will kill you if he knew you were here. Go, please." Sasuke looked up at the blonde. Naruto only stared back, silently crying.

"Is that what you want? Tell me you want me to leave and never come back. Tell me you don't want me and I'll go and never bother you again!"

It was Naruto's turn to look down at his feet. He couldn't tell Sasuke to leave and never come back. He wanted Sasuke to stay. But it was too dangerous for that.

"I don't want you to leave. But you need too. I don't wan-alpf!" Naruto was silenced by Sasuke kissing him.

Sasuke couldn't stop himself from kissing Naruto; he had done it so many times before. But this kiss was different some how. It felt different. It felt real. All the other kisses they had shared were out of comfort for some reason or another.

This kiss was pure want and need. On both ends. Naruto needed this just as much as Sasuke, and he happily gave into to said want and need.

For one night Naruto wanted to forget about everything and just go with what he felt was right. For one night he wouldn't worry about morals, laws, Hinata, Tsunade, or anything else that could go wrong. For one night he was going to get what he wanted, and that was Sasuke.

So,umm...yeah...if I was good at writing lemons I would have put one in here, but I've tried my hand at them and I'm not very good. Sorry for those of you who wanted a lemon...I'll keep practicing and hopefully I can put on in later chapters..please don't forget to tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Ssssssooooooo, who missed me! *Looks around* anyone? Heeeelllllooooooo? *Taps computer screen* Guess ill have to wait to see! Hope you like! I really do cuz im not sure how well I did it considering my current emotional state; my husband has decided to leave me for my very own older sister. Its an ugly situation. But, I had to have something to keep my mind busy.

Anyways! I put this up on and it was very much liked…I hope you guys here like it too. If so I'll post the other three chapters I wrote out and posted on the other site. AAANNNDDDD for those of you who like it…in chapter 3 there is a LEMON…if yall don't want me to post the lemon let me know and ill change the scene. Just know that if more ppl say they want it, it will be posted…I'll give a fair warning a head of time for those who want to skip.

On with the show!

Naruto stared at the gate to Konoha. He didn't want to be here. He had left for a reason; he couldn't be who he really was here. It's not that he didn't love his village or his friends, but the laws were clear, he wasn't aloud to have feelings for another man. True, he didn't know where that other man was, and wasn't sure how he felt about him, but none the less he knew he loved him. He had tried to get over the other man by doing what Tsunade-sama's asked of him. He had done therapy with her; he let her pick his mind to try and find the root of his obsession, and even did 'physical therapy' with Hinata.

It all made him so sick. Everything he tried to do to make the whole village happy and none of it worked. Ever since he was a child he had tried to make them happy and nothing ever did. He was grateful when he finally made a few friends during the chunin exams. He was starting to regret ever coming back, and he hadn't even made it thru the gates. But it was too late, they had already sent word and everyone was waiting. He remembered the day he and Gaara got the summons.

*FLASHBACK*

"Are you sure you want to do this, Naruto? You know you don't have to. We can stay here. There is nothing in the treaty stating we have to help them." Gaara watched Naruto's face as he read the summons from his old village.

"No, it says they really need us. I can't let them down. They are still my friends, if they are in need of me I must go." Naruto look concerned for a second, then flashed is ever bright smile. "It will be ok. We just have to come up with a cover story."

"That's easy! I've got the perfect plan! Its fool proof, no one will suspect a thing!" Temari smiled smugly at her two brothers and the sunny blonde. Oh, yeah, she was smart!

*END FLASHBACK*

Naruto took a deep breath. "Let's get this over with so we can all go home." Naruto and the three siblings headed into Konoha to find the Hokage and to find out what the big emergency was. Everything looked so different to Naruto, and yet it was all the same.

As they walked down the road toward the tower they could all feel the stares they were getting from the villagers. But, the stares were directed at the male blonde that had been missing from the village for almost an entire year. Gaara could hear them whispering about stupid rumors that had been spread since Naruto went missing. He knew Naruto could hear them too. Some were saying Naruto ran away because Sakura had turned him down for marriage again, others were saying he ran off to take over the Akatsuki. It made Gaara angry that they would think such things of Naruto. "Don't worry about it, Gaara. They've said worse things about me. Lets ju-". Just as Naruto turned around he came face to face with Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto's eyes went huge with fear. Why was he here? Was he here to hurt him? Before Naruto could ponder that thought, Gaara and Kankurou jumped in front of him and Temari to protect them.

"ENOUGH!" Everyone looked up to see Tsunade-sama walking towards them. "Naruto, call off your 'dogs'. No one is going to hurt you here. Even though you were almost considered a missing-nin a year ago, no one holds it against you. Besides, you don't even know what Sasuke is doing here. Come with me and I will explain everything. Sakura is waiting for us. Sasuke, you should come with us. This might benefit you as well."

Sasuke bowed politely. "Yes, Hokage-sama." Everyone stared at him like he had two heads. What the hell was that? Sasuke was never so polite to anyone. They all walked to the Hokage's office to find out what was going on. So many unanswered questions that were about to be answered all at once, and Naruto wasn't sure this little chat would go over well with the others.

Once in the office, Naruto, Temari, Kankurou, and Gaara stood across the room from Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi. Although, Naruto was confused why the last two were there, but he assumed it had something to do with whatever they were summoned there for.

"Alright, is everyone ready to talk about everything, and I do mean EVERYTHING, Naruto." Tsunade-sama glared at him. "Your up first, I want to know why you left us and went to the sand village without any warning or words. Out with it, Naruto!"

Naruto glared back at the Hokage. "I don't have to explain anything to you. This better not be what we were summoned here for."

"No, it's not Naruto, you were asked he-"

Just then they all heard a soft coo-ing coming from the pack Temari carried on her back. Everyone stared at the bag with fascination. Naruto walked behind her and grabbed the bag carefully and lifted it off her shoulders. He opened the small flap and untied the string that was laced down the front of it. Everyone's eyes got bigger as Naruto lifted a small baby out of the wrapping.

Tsunade-sama was the first to recover. "Whose baby is that?" Naruto looked at Gaara, then at Temari. Better get this over with.

"Naruto, tell us whose baby that is?" Sakura was confused just like everyone else.

"Naruto, we might as well tell them, dear. They have a right to know." Temari smiled at Naruto softly. "Its ok; go ahead, I'll change Rin in the bathroom." As she passed him to grab the baby, she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "I'll be right back."

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a second while everyone else was watching Temari leave with Rin. He couldn't quite place the look on his face. He looked confused, upset, hurt, and a bit jealous all at once. But how can that be? Sasuke was the one that left him, not the other way around. Everyone's eyes rounded back to him for the explanation.

"Temari and I are married. Rin is our three month old daughter. Temari got pregnant the night I arrived in the sand village. That's all the information you're getting." Naruto looked down at his feet. He didn't like being on the spot like this. "Now, why are we here?"

"Well, then, I guess that's our answer!" Kakashi-sensei had a look of mirth on his face, well on the part that you could see.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "That is not much of an answer. Why do you not elaborate? What are you hiding?"

Gaara stepped in front of Naruto and looked at the Uchiha square in the eye. "He doesn't have to answer to you. If he chooses to keep secrets that is his business. It's not like you've ever taken an interest in him before. Why the sudden change of heart, Uchiha?" Gaara glared daggers at Sasuke.

Sakura stepped towards Gaara. "Look, this may be hard to understand, but Sasuke has amnesia and doesn't even know who Naruto is anymore. He is trying to remember anything and everything, so he's going to be asking a lot of questions. If it bothers you, please just let him know. He will not pry if you ask him not to." Naruto's stomach did a flip. So, Sasuke didn't even remember that night almost a year ago. He did not remember finding Naruto in the Sand Village. He did not remember climbing thru the window and pleading with Naruto to let him stay. He did not remember making love to Naruto.

Just then Temari walked back into the room holding little Rin. She looked around the room and could feel the tension. She could barely breathe; the air was so thick with tension and confusion. "What did I miss?"

Naruto turned to Temari. "Sasuke has amnesia." He gave her an imploring look. He was hoping she would know why that was important news. And judging by the look on her face she had. Yup, she was one smart cookie. Always sharp.

Sasuke looked at them all. "Could you all please tell me your names and how I know you? I would like to se if I remember anything. Though, the Blonde boy has reminded me of something, I just can't figure out what. It's like I'm supposed to know who he is."

Sakura put her hand on his arm gently. "He is Naruto Uzumaki. He was on our team. You could say he was your best friend. Although, you two acted like you hated each other, but you were also very close and protected one another no matter what. Heh, I remember both of you saying you protected the other so that you could have a chance to fight and beat the other, but in the end I think it was because you two had grown to be friends and didn't want to admit it. Am I right, Naruto?"

Before Naruto could answer Sakura, the Hokage spoke. "Don't answer that Naruto. Besides we have wasted enough time, this mission is the most important one I will ever send you on. I have formed several teams and sent most out, but now I need the best team to take on this mission. Problem is, I need two teams of four to go on the same mission, for added protection. This is going to be very dangerous, but I cannot send too many people at once. You will be sent after the same target, but at different times. This will have to be done just right and you have no time to practice."

Behind Temari the door opened. Shikamaru stepped into the room. "Sorry I'm late, Hokage-sama. I got held up writing my report from the last mission." Temari stiffened at the sound of the boy's voice. Naruto looked at her and nudged her out of her trance. Temari shook her head and calmed her nerves.

"It's alright, Shikamaru. You haven't missed much. We were just disusing the next mission I'm going to send you on." Tsunade-sama watched the young nins face. He wasn't happy about a new mission this close to the last one. He always did love to take long breaks in between.

"How troublesome. Fine, if you think that is what's best, I will go on the mission." Shikamaru barely took his eyes off the blonde sand-nin. Oh, they were definitely talking later.

"Alright, then next order of business is to decide who's going on what team. We are now in a predicament I did not know about when I asked you to come here. Gaara cannot go on a mission, since he is the Kazekage of his village. But, there is the child to consider. We cannot send both parents into battle."

Shikamaru looked around the room and saw his ex-girlfriend, Temari, holding a small child. "Who had a baby?"

Temari looked at Naruto. They stared at each other for a second. "Naruto and I are married now, Rin is our child." Temari looked down at her feet. She couldn't bare to look at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru couldn't believe what he just heard. He had wondered what happened to Temari. One day they are writing letters back and forth talking about getting married, the next her letters stopped. He never could figure it out, but he never thought it was because of Naruto. It kind of pissed him off.

"Can we get back on track? We don't have much time! The Akatsuki are moving faster then we can!" All eyes were now on her, and all were as wide as the moon.

"What are you talking about? Sasuke killed Itachi, the Akatsuki disbanded after that. End of story." Naruto looked at took Rin from Temari and started feeding her. "I think you've lost it, old woman."

Tsunade-sama's narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "What did you just call me?"

He glared right back. "You heard me, BAA-CHAN!"

Tsunade-sama stood up and pounded her fists on her desk. "How dare you, you little Brat! I aught to smack you so hard you'll feel it for years!"

"Oh yeah, well you can't smack me! I don't live in your village anymore!"

"You still apart of my blood-line so that gives me the right to smack you whenever I feel it necessary to do so!" Tsunade-sama was so mad! Naruto had no right to waltz in here and start calling her names.

"AAAAHHHH" All eyes were on Sasuke. He grabbed his head and fell to the ground. Something about their little back and forth argument was trying to bring back a memory, but it wasn't working as well as it should have.

"What's wrong with him?" Naruto watched Sasuke closely. Inwardly, he wanted to run to the raven haired boy and comfort him until his pain went away, but outwardly, he could only show annoyance.

"His mind is having a hard time remembering. I think he is trying to suppress some memories, but he will never get his memory back unless he accepts all of them."

"Whatever, Let's just get this over with. Look Temari and I have no problem with both of us going on a mission. Gaara can Take Rin back to our village where she will be more then safe."

"Are you sure?" Tsunade-sama watched Naruto and Temari's faces. They were serious. "Alright then, here are the teams. Team A will be Temari, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Kankurou. Team B will be Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai. I am putting Sakura and Temari on the same team because you gave birth only three months ago. I want a skilled medic-nin with you just in case you have problems. Now, Team A will be leaving first thing in the morning. Team B will leave a few days after. The Akatsuki is now being headed by Kisame; he took over after Itachi's death. He is more blood-thirsty then Itachi ever was. And he is more determined to get his hands on Naruto, but why we do not know. You have your orders, your all dismissed."

They all filed out quietly one by one.

As soon as everyone else was gone, Naruto turned to the three sand siblings. "I'm going to see Iruka-sensei. I miss him, and I'm sure he misses me. I want him to meet Rin, so I'm taking her with me."

"Naruto, are you going to tell him everything?" Temari watched his face as he thought about it.

"I think it would be best. I know he won't judge me. He's always been there when I needed him most." Naruto took Rin's bag from Temari. "It will be ok, I promise. We can meet up later tonight. See you guys later."

The three siblings watched as the blonde walked away. Needless to say, they were worried about what Iruka-sensei would do. When it came to Naruto, they didn't trust too many people. They don't take lightly to someone trying to hurt him.

Gaara turned to his brother and sister. "And just what am I supposed to do with Rin? I do not know how to take care of a baby. How am I going to get her home and watch her while you're all out on a mission?"

"I'm sure the Hokage won't mind if our team drops you off at home." Temari looked at Gaara. He never really showed emotions on his face, but she could always read his eyes. He was worried. "Look, once we get you home there are plenty of people who will help you take care of her until Naruto and I return. I am sorry we dumped this on you, but neither of us wanted to pass up a mission. We haven't gone on a mission in a long time, and I think it will do Naruto some good to be able to train and fight."

Kankurou looked at Temari. "But what about the Uchiha, his presence will put pressure on Naruto."

"I thought of that too, but Sasuke doesn't even remember Naruto."

"Yeah, but the look he gave you two when you kissed Naruto on the cheek looked like he wanted to kill you. His mind may not remember, but his heart and body do. It's only a matter of time before he starts asking the right questions." Kankurou sighed. "It won't be good when he remembers everything."

Naruto walked down the street with Rin in his arms. He was hoping Iruka-sensei was home. He missed his 'father' so much. He was worried about telling him the truth, but he felt he owed Iruka-sensei an explanation for leaving.

As, he got closer to Iruka-sensei's apartment, he got more and more nervous. He reached the door just in time to take a deep breath. He felt like he would throw-up, but he knew he had to do it. He reached his hand out and knocked on the door.

A moment later Iruka-sensei opened the door. His eyes went wide. "Naruto! Is that really you?" He pulled the younger man into a strong hug. The hug didn't last long as Iruka-sensei heard a baby cry out in slight pain. "What was that?"

Naruto unwrapped Rin from her blanket. "This is Rin, my daughter. She is three months old."

"Come in, Naruto. Quickly now." Iruka-sensei moved so Naruto can walk into the apartment. Once inside, Iruka-sensei shut the door and turned to the blonde. "A baby you say? Can I hold her?"

"Sure!" Naruto handed Rin to Iruka-sensei. So far, so good. It was strange to see his 'father' holding his daughter, but it was a strange he could get used to. He missed being here. He missed almost everything about the village.

"Naruto, who is Rin's mother?" Before Naruto could answer something snaked itself around Naruto's body and pushed him onto the wall in a split second. "Naruto! Kakashi! What are you doing? Have you lost your mind?"

Kakashi stepped out of the shadows. "I am sorry Naruto, but you won't give me the answer I need." With that, he walked past Iruka-sensei and straight to Naruto. The young blonde looked at his old team leader in shock.

Kakashi stopped right in front of Naruto. "Please forgive me." He pushed Naruto's shirt up to his chin. Just as he thought. There was a large cut on Naruto's lower belly with stitches still in it. "I knew it. Naruto, we need to talk."

"Do I have to?"

Kakashi made a hand signal. "Release!" Naruto's bonds were undone and he fell on his backside. "Sorry about that. Come, sit down. You're going to talk, and then I will talk."

Naruto made an angry face. "Fine." He followed the two older men to the table and sat down. "What do you want to know?"

Kakashi thought about it for a second. "Well, judging from the wound on your belly your not really Rin's father are you? You're her mother."

Iruka-sensei's eyes went wide. "Kakashi, you're not seriously suggesting Naruto is a woman, are you?"

"No, I am suggesting Naruto is a man who got pregnant. Am I right, Naruto?"

Naruto looked at the sleeping baby in Iruka-sensei's arms. "Yes, it's true. I gave birth to Rin. But, for some reason, Kyuubi won't heal the wound from when the doctor cut her out of my body. Any other cut or bruise I get she heals just fine. I don't know what's up with her. Not that I actually care. I think this was all caused by that jutsu Konohamaru used on me a year ago."

The older men looked at each other and knew the next question to be asked. "Naruto, who is the father?"

"It's complicated, and a long story." Naruto stared down at his hands in his lap. He wasn't going to tell that part to anyone, not even Iruka-sensei. It just wasn't something you go around saying out loud.

"It's Sasuke isn't it?"

Naruto's eyes went wide as he looked up at Kakashi-sensei. "H-how did you know?"

Iruka-sensei shifted Rin in his arms. "Will someone please tell me what's going on!" Naruto and Kakashi looked at each other.

"You remember that un-named jutsu Konohamaru used one me? Well apparently is altered my insides to where I was able to get pregnant. I'm not sure how, but that's the only thing I can think of."

"That makes since I guess. But Sasuke wasn't even in Konoha when that happened. How can he be the father of your baby?"

Naruto looked out the window. "I'm not sure how, but he found me the night I showed up in the sand village. Gaara had just shown me to the room I would be staying in. I had just gotten done showering, when I looked behind me, and he was standing in the room. I begged him to go. I thought if the sand village saw him, they would try to kill him, like Konoha would have a year ago. I didn't want him to get hurt, but he begged me to let him stay one night. I tried, but after a few moments of arguing I couldn't say no anymore. And I think you can take it from there."

"And now he doesn't even remember. I'm so sorry Naruto." Iruka-sensei felt bad for the young man. He never liked seeing Naruto in pain, and this must be really hurting. He knew how much He loved the raven-haired boy. And to find out he doesn't even remember the one night they shared together.

"Naruto, if I told you a secret of mine, would that make you feel better?" Iruka-sensei looked at Kakashi for permission to tell Naruto. "You're not alone. Kakashi and I have been seeing each other since you left. No one knows of course, but you are just like my son, and since you have told us about your secret, I saw it only fair to tell you ours. But please, don't tell anyone."

Naruto looked at the two men who were now holding hands. "I won't say anything. Besides, my secret is bigger so you have blackmail on me! Hehe." Naruto smiled his always brilliant smile.

Until next time. Just keep in mind, Kakashi has a secret of his own, and yes you want to know what it is. Teehee! I hope things are getting interesting enough to keep yall coming back!


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto, do you know the name of the jutsu Konohamaru used on you? Naruto looked at Kakashi-sensei. Why would he ask that? The blonde shook his head no. It s called Otoko Ninshin no jutsu. It has been banned from being used in Konoha for almost a hundred years. For the most part everyone has respected it. But there is a reason why also being in a same sex relationship has been banned. About fifty years ago there was a male couple who wanted a child; they could not adopt a baby because they were both AMBU. They do not let children be adopted by couples who, one or both, are AMBU. It would put the child at a higher risk for being orphaned again. So, they broke the rules and used the otoko ninshin no jutsu. It worked very well, but once the mother started turning down missions and started becoming reclusive the council knew something was going on. They investigated the two and found out about them using the jutsu. That is when the council decided it was too much of a risk for two men to be together, so they outlawed. But what happened with the couple was far worse then anyone can believe. The father of the unborn child was given a choice; he could either die with his partner or marry a woman and become Hokage when the title became free.

Naruto s eyes went wide. Almost afraid to ask what he wanted to know. What was his decision?

Kakashi-sensei looked Naruto in the eyes and took a deep breath before continuing. He chose to be Hokage. When they came and dragged his pregnant lover away, he stood by and watched. When the man yelled out for help he closed his ears. He became everything the village wanted him to be. He married a young woman of the councils choosing, he had children with her, and he became the Third Hokage.*

Naruto s heart plummeted. The old man was selfish enough to sentence his lover and unborn child to death? How could he! How could he! Did that man mean nothing to him! Naruto was getting more and more angry.

Naruto calm down and listen to the rest of my story. He regretted it everyday until he died. You reminded him so much of his dead lover. I think that is why he took a liking to you, not in a sexual way, but he saw you as the child he and his lover should have had. Naruto looked down at the sleeping baby is Iruka-sensei s arms. He could never even think of doing something like. Rin** may have been unexpected but she was always wanted. From the moment he knew she was coming he made a pack with himself to always protect her from everything, even her own father. If Sasuke ever even thought of killing Rin, Naruto would make sure Sasuke died first. No one was going to harm his little princess.

Naruto looked at the masked man. What aren t you telling me?

Kakashi gave a soft laugh. You really have gotten smarter since you ve been gone. Alright, well, this story has to do with me. Several years ago there were two men that were in the same type of relationship. They broke the rules, but this time they were able to cover it up. My father loved only one person in this world, and it wasn t his wife. My father and an old team mate of his started a romance, but they were smart about it. See, my father s wife was just a friend to him and his lover. She helped them pull the wool over the village s eyes. She pretended to be pregnant with me, while my father s lover hid out of site. Once I was born though, something happened. I was only a few weeks old when someone found out who my mother really was. The Third Hokage gave them a choice, though not as severe as the one given to him. He asked that my father and his wife raise me and my father s lover was to leave the village or die. Needless to say, my mother left. He didn t even give my father a chance to have a say in it. All he left was two notes, one to my father and one to me. Kakashi seemed to have lost his train of thought. It looked as if he was contemplating something serious. Naruto, I am telling you this because I want you to be very careful. You have Rin to consider, but for me, it was hard not knowing who both my parents were. I m not saying you need to tell Sasuke, but you should consider telling Rin one day. She has a right to know.

Naruto thought about what he was saying. He really never thought about it before. He wasn t sure he wanted Rin to know who her father was. It put her at too much of a risk. What if she goes looking for him? What if she finds him and he doesn t believe her? What if he turns her away? What if his wife .turns them all in and they kill Rin along with Sasuke? The thought of someone hurting either of the two people he loves the most in the world would drive him nuts. He didn t want to loose either of them, even though he had already technically already lost Sasuke. I know, I have to be careful who I tell this to. I m not sure I will ever tell her, but I will think about telling her.

Iruka-sensei looked at Naruto. He didn t tell you all this just so you can be scared. We just wanted you to know the consequences of trusting too easy. For now, we just want you to keep it to yourself. We don t want either one of you three to get hurt. Yes, Sasuke too.

I know. He doesn t deserve to be hurt by anyone. Just then Rin started making a soft crying noise. Naruto walked over to take her from Iruka-sensei. She s just a little hungry. Do you mind if I feed her in your room?

Of course not, go a head. Iruka-sensei watched as the two disappeared into his bedroom. He turned to his lover. I think we are scaring him. I don t want him to think we are trying to keep him from doing what he wants.

Kakashi-sensei took Iruka-sensei s hand once more. I know, Love, but he needs to know what the consequences are for his actions. He needs to be careful who finds out about Him and Rin. Sasuke should never find out, but if Naruto chooses to tell him, he needs to be prepared for what might happen. Not to mention, he needs to know that he cannot allow himself to have another child this way. It s too dangerous.

Iruka-sensei looked sad for a moment. I know, but I think he does want more kids. I mean the same way he had Rin. Just then the blonde returned.

Hey Kakashi-sensei can you tell me why my wound is taking so long to heal. Even without the Kyuubi it s healing very slowly.

Huh, I forgot about that for a moment. It is a side affect of the jutsu for some reason. No one could ever figure that one out. There is a salve that can help it. I ll have to make some without anyone noticing. It s going to be a little difficult because some of the herbs are only kept at the hospital. I should have it by the time our team leaves. From what I could tell though, you don t really feel pain from it do you? Naruto shook his head no. That is from the Kyuubi. It must be blocking the pain, which is good for you.

Naruto looked as if he was thinking about some thing. Hey, I need to think for a while, clear my head and all that. Could you guys watch Rin for me? Naruto looked between the older men. Would that be ok?

Iruka-sensei s face lit up. Of course we will watch her! You go and clear your head, we will be fine here without you.

Naruto smiled. Thank you both. He said his goodbyes and gave Rin a kiss on the forehead and left.

************************  
Naruto looked around the old training grounds. Nothing really has changed. But it felt different to Naruto. He looked at the three huge polls that were stuck in the ground. He remembered those all to well. He remembered when Kakashi had tied him to the middle one to teach him a lesson. Heh, what he hell am I doing here? This is crazy. I shouldn t have come.

Why do you say that?

AAAAHHHHH. Naruto almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the voice out of no where. What the hell? You don t just get to sneak up on people like that! Naruto rounded to see Sasuke standing there.

He stepped forward. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. What kind of ninja are you? I wasn t even trying to be quiet. You should have heard me coming.

Naruto looked down at the ground. To be honest, I haven t been training in a long time and my mind is preoccupied. I have a lot to think about, so I m gonna go ahead and leave so you can train. He went to move, but the other boy step in the way.

Please, I just want to talk to you. I have no memories of you, but everyone says we were best friends. I just want to know if there is anything you can tell me that will help me remember. The look in Sasuke s eyes made Naruto scared. What was the Uchiha really looking for?

There s not much to say. We were friends and now we aren t. End of story. Naruto made to leave again, but Sasuke stepped in his way once more.

Then how about we play a game. Sasuke didn t want the blonde to leave. He had so many questions to ask. Since the moment he laid eyes on the blonde today he had felt a deep connection with him, but he didn t know where it came from or what it meant. Everyone was telling him he was best friends and rivals with the man, but the connection he felt today was more then that. He couldn t put his finger in it, but he needed to find out what it was.

Naruto watched the other boy with bewilderment. Did he really just ask to play a game? What do you mean by game?

Sasuke took a few steps towards Naruto. Well, you said you haven t trained in a while and I need answers, so why don t we play a game. We do around of training; if I win you have to answer any question I want to know.

Naruto regarded the other with suspicion. And what do I get if I win?

Now that intrigued Sasuke. What would he give the blonde if he won? What would he want? He couldn t even remember the man s last name, let alone what he likes. Just then, a light bulb went off in his head. He didn t even know where it came from. How about I treat you to as many bowls of ramen as you can eat?

All of a sudden, Naruto s face lit up like a Christmas tree. You re on!

Sasuke gave a soft smile at the thought of making Naruto happy. Let s do it then.

Naruto faced Sasuke and got in to his beginning stance. This was going to be fun. He hadn t done this in a long time.

Sasuke watched the other boy, waiting to see who would make the first move. Neither dared to make the first move, knowing they both had something to gain. It was a stale mate before the match even began. Almost faster then lighting, a kunai whirled by Sasuke s head. So the game was on. Naruto ran towards the other at full speed, but Sasuke quickly stepped out of the way. He twisted around and tried to kick Naruto in the back but he flipped forward, twisted, and punched Sasuke across the face. They both flipped away from the other.

Never taking his eyes off the blonde, Sasuke wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. Nice shot, but not good enough. He did a few hand signs and would have blasted Naruto with his Chidori had the other man not move out of the way fast enough.

Naruto saw the Chidori coming straight at his face. He jumped out of the way and landed right on the other side of the training grounds. And the stare down between the two men started once more. Neither of them took their eyes off the other.

Temari walked down the street alone. She had left her brothers at the restaurant so she would clear her head. Seeing Shikamaru again had really scared her. She knew she should have written him a letter and broke it off officially, but she couldn t bring herself to do it. She knew she loved Shikamaru, but she had to help Naruto. There was no option in it. If she didn t help him and pretend to be his wife and the mother of his daughter, then the Hokage might have killed him on the spot.

Going to find your husband? Temari turned around to see Shikamaru leaning against a wall staring at her.

No, I was looking for you. She took a step towards him, but the look in his eyes told her not to move any closer. Oh yeah, he was pissed. Look, I wanted to explain myself if you will let me.

Shikamaru couldn t believe it. What the hell could she have to say to him that would make it all better? Fine, explain yourself.

The blonde breathed in softly to calm her nerves. Ok, well first off I want to say I am so very sorry. I never meant to hurt you bu

Like hell you didn t mean to hurt me! All these months writing me letters and telling me you wanted to be with me and marry me all the while you were pregnant with Naruto s kid! Shikamaru was beyond pissed now. How could she try and say she didn t mean to hurt him when her actions spoke other wise.

Temari s eyes went wide. I wasn t! It wasn t me that was pregnant! I swear, I would NEVER cheat on you! I need you to trust me! Please! Let me explain!

Whatever! Just hurry up. Shikamaru couldn t believe what he was hearing. How could it not be her kid?

The night Naruto showed up in my village was the night it all started, but not for me. I am just trying to help him out. All I can tell you is that he got himself into some trouble that landed him with Rin. He doesn t want people knowing where she came from so I told him I would help him by pretending to be her mother. And he knew you village wouldn t like it if we weren t married. But, it s not a real marriage, Ok. Naruto is scared for Rin s life. He won t even tell us who her other parent is.

Shikamaru stared at Temari as if she had all of a sudden grown horns. So, some woman Naruto slept with dropped the kid off and left? Is that what you re telling me?

Temari really didn t want to lie to Shikamaru anymore, but she didn t have a choice. She shook her head yes. He didn t know how to take care of a child, so I ve been helping him. He s gotten better at it and can now take care of her by himself.

Shikamaru saw the look in her eyes. It was one of sadness. Do you miss helping him?

She smiled up at the brown-haired man. No, I just feel bad for Rin not having her whole family. She needs more then one parent. I hope that one day she has what she needs. Believe me Shika, if I could tell you anymore then that I would, but it s not my secret to tell.

It s ok. And, I m sorry for being mean. I just thought you had been sleeping with Naruto all the time you were saying you loved me. Shikamaru slowly moved forward and grabbed the blonde s hand. I still love you.

Temari felt like her heart was going to explode. I still love you, too. Shikamaru leaned forward and kissed the woman softly.

Naruto had been dodging all of the Uchiha s attacks, and vice versa. Though, to Naruto, it seemed like Sasuke was trying to pin him against something. It was getting annoying. Every time he thought he would win, he would be backed up against a tree.

Naruto rushed forward with his Rasengan and almost made contact had Sasuke not jumped out of the way. Damnit! Why won t you just stand still and take a hit! Before he could try again two Sasuke s came out of nowhere and grabbed both his arms and forced him backwards. He felt his back hit one of the polls in the middle of the training ground. Before he had time to react, the real Sasuke was in front of him, pinning him to the poll. The shadow clones disappeared. So he was caught.

Naruto s eyes went wide. He had seen that look in Sasuke s eyes only once before. It was a year ago in the sand village. You win. Now, get off me and ask your questions.

No. Sasuke didn t give him time to reply before he crushed his lips against the blonde mans. Naruto gasped in shock and Sasuke took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the other mans mouth. God, Naruto tasted so good. The taste seemed to draw Sasuke farther into the mystery that was Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto couldn t believe this was happening again. Every time Sasuke kissed him, he couldn t say no. As much as he wanted to, he knew he also wanted this. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke s shoulders. Naruto felt the raven-haired mans hands traveling up and down his sides. Then one of his hands left and he could feel the man grabbing for something. Before Naruto could pull away to see what it was he was looking into the other mans lust filled eyes. That was it for Naruto, there was no going back.

Sasuke grabbed the front of Naruto s God-ugly orange jacket and lifted over the blondes head. Gods, he had been wondering what the blonde would look like naked all day and he certainly wasn t disappointed. He looked up and down Naruto s chest and abdomen, the only thing that worried him was the stitched up wound on his lower half. Where did that come from? He was just about to ask when the blonde leaned in and kissed him again.

Sasuke took off his own shirt as fast as he could. He could feel Naruto s hands unbuttoning his pants and pulling them off. Next the blonde took his own off, now they were both completely naked. They took a moment to admire the other s body. For Sasuke, this was the first time he was seeing the other naked, as far as he knew anyways. Naruto looked at the body he had seen in his dreams for a year now. Ever since the night Rin was conceived, he had dreamt of Sasuke naked and pounding into him. Looks like his dream was coming true once more.

Sasuke pressed their naked bodies together and was rewarded with a soft moan from Naruto. He could feel both their arousals rubbing against one another. Gods, it felt good. He began to wonder what the blonde felt like on the inside as well.

Naruto felt Sasuke wrap one hand around his weeping erection and watched him suck on the other hands fingers. He groaned at the site. Before he could do anything else, Sasuke pulled the fingers from his mouth and made his way to Naruto s backside.

Sasuke wasn t really sure how he knew what to do. As far as he could remember he was a virgin with both men and women. As he trailed his hand down to Naruto s ass he felt him wrapped his legs around his waist. He slowly pushed one finger into the blonde s body. He watched as Naruto s face contorted in to half pain, half passion. Sasuke slowly pushed another finger in. Gods, the blonde was so tight. He had to be a virgin himself. At least, in this way he had to be.

Once Naruto s face went to passion and lust, Sasuke pushed a third finger in. He moved his fingers slowly in and out. He didn t want to hurt the blonde but he wasn t sure how much longer he could wait.

Hurry up! I m not a china doll. I won t break! That made the decision for him. Sasuke withdrew his fingers and replaced it with something much bigger. He looked into Naruto s eyes before grabbing his hips with both hands and pushing in slowly. He held the others gaze until his was in all the way. He could see Naruto was in pain and stilled until he was sure it was safe to move.

After waiting what felt like an eternity, he felt Naruto rock his hips slightly. That was his cue to move. Sasuke pulled out almost to the tip and shoved back in as hard as he could. They set a pace that was fast but not brutal.

Oh, Fuck. Naruto, you re so tight. All Sasuke got as a reply was a loud moan. He once again grabbed the blonde s erection with one hand and started pumping in time with his thrusts. He could tell they were both getting close. He moved faster in and out of the others body so he could get more friction.

Naruto heard the other man groan his name and cum. The feel of Sasuke s hot seed and him still pumping his erection, sent Naruto over the edge as he spilled himself between their sweat covered bodies. He could feel Sasuke slide to the ground still holding him.

They stayed like that for a good five to ten minutes before he felt Sasuke trace around his open wound. He wasn t actually touching it, just tracing it. What happened here? That shocked Naruto out of his euphoric bliss.

Nothing, don t worry about it. I have to go. He shoved the other man off him and swiftly got dressed without sparing Sasuke a glance. Once fully clothed, he walked over to Sasuke. Look, I won t tell anyone about this. As far as I m concerned, it never happened, Ok. With that he kissed the dark-haired man one last time before walking away.

**********************  
Alright! That s all your going to get for now! I have something else rattling around in my brain and its not going to leave until I write it out. It s not a Naruto fic, so don t look for it. It will be in the Yu Yu Hakusho section, so if you want to check it out you can. I think it will only be a one shot but I m not sure.

Oh, and far warning someone else finds out about who Rin s real father is. *SINGS* you ll never guess wwwwwwhhhhhooooooo! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

*The timeline maybe off a little. And I don t know much about the Third, except what I read on the internet. But I didn t like it too much so I am picking and choosing the parts of him I want in my story.

**I just realized Rin was also one of Kakashi-sensei s team mates from long ago, but that s not where I got the name. It actually came from InuYasha. She was the little girl that hung around Seshomaru. 


	4. Chapter 4

Alright! I am currently working on chapter 6. I know when I started this fic I said it would only be 5 chapters, but man! I couldn't stop writing once I got started!

And to the one who asked about my other fic, Secret Love, I AM going to update it as soon as I can write something one it. For some reason my brain can only prossess this fic and a Yu Yu Hakusho fic that wont leave me alone, but I have NOT forgotten it I PROMISE I am going to update it!

On with this show! Hope you like my lil twist in the story! Bahahahaahahahahahaha

Naruto had said goodbye to his daughter wishing he didn t have to leave her, but he knew she would never be safe until the Akatsuki were gone for good. He wanted his daughter to be safe and happy and not grow up always looking over her shoulder like he did.

They had been on the mission for almost a week now. Hokage-sama had given them new orders only a few hours after Temari s team had left. She had gotten word from Guy-sensei s team that their target was more then just a low level Akatsuki member. They had reason to believe she was the real leader. Naruto and his team were to rendezvous with Gai-sensei s team to try and eradicate the new threat.

They had decided to make camp for the night. They were only two days away from meeting up with the other team. Kakashi looked at his team. Alright, Naruto, Sai why don t you go to the stream and get some more water. Sasuke you can get fire wood and I ll see about finding something to eat. Everyone set about following their leader s orders.

As they filled the canteens, Naruto could feel Sai s glances. It was unnerving to have his former teammate star him down like that. Why are you staring at me, Sai?

Sai cast his eyes back to the canteen in his hand. I was just wondering what happened to you. Your not the loud-mouth little punk you used to be. You ve changed. I don t know what to make of it. You left a year ago without word, and then come back married with a child. Something just doesn t add up, that s all.

Naruto felt guilty about never telling anyone what happened to him, but he knew that would open a can of worms he didn t want opened. I m sorry, Sai. I don t know what to say. I left because I no longer felt safe in Konoha. I ran to the Sand Village, got into some trouble and now I m taking care of that trouble. I had to grow up a little if I m going to raise a child. Heh, I m sure everyone would agree, we don t need another me running around.

You re wrong. Sure, another you running around would have been tiresome, but life would never be boring. Not to mention, Naruto, you have a way of changing the lives of everyone around you. Your daughter is no different. Everyone back home seemed to love her in an instant, just like they did with you, whether they wanted to admit it or not.

Naruto smiled at Sai. Thank you. That was very nice of you.

Sai faced the blonde. Naruto, why doesn t you daughter look like Temari? I mean you both have blonde hair, but your child has black hair. And her eyes are almost charcoal black. It is very odd.

Naruto got nervous. He never thought anyone would ask about that. He didn t know what to say. How can he explain it? Oh, um, Temari s mother had black hair and dark eyes. We think she may have gotten it from her.

Sai thought about it for a second. That seemed to make since, but Naruto stumbled thru the explanation as if he were making it up on the spot. Deciding to ignore it, Sai went back to filling the canteens. Well, I m sure Temari and her brothers are happy to have a little reminder of their mother.

The blonde climbed out of the river. Yeah, they are. Then he headed back to camp.

Somewhere in the woods, Sasuke was fuming. Every time they made camp he hoped that Kakashi-sensei would pair him with Naruto but he always sends the blonde off the Sai. He wanted to be alone with the other man so he could explain his actions that night on the training grounds.

It wasn t his intention to sleep with Naruto, although he didn t mind it either. All he had wanted was some answers to questions that had been rattling around in his brain since the moment he laid eyes on the blonde. He had been so confused. The second he saw him his heart had started pounding and the palms of his hands got sweaty. He felt like he wanted to run over Naruto and kiss him madly, but knew the village wouldn t like it. He wanted to know who the blonde really was to him.

He had gotten the feeling Naruto was special to him but couldn t figure out how. And then, when they had gotten intimate at the training grounds, the faces Naruto made while he took him seemed so familiar to him. He felt like he had seen those faces before, but didn t know how.

Just a few yards away he could hear Naruto and Kakashi-sensei talking at camp. He moved closer without them seeing him. He watched as they had an animated conversation.

Naruto, what s been wrong with you? The other day when those bandits tried to rob us, it should have been easier for you to use your Rasengan to get rid of them. It took you a lot longer to form it and it wasn t as strong as it normally is. Are you ill?

Naruto sighed and looked at his sensei. No, I m not ill. I guess it s just all the stress of being on a mission, worrying about Rin, and not training in so long. It s all probably just affecting me. I ll try harder to control my chakra. Don t worry, I ll be fine. Naruto smiled to the older man just as Sai returned to camp.

Sasuke decided to leave the shadows and join the others. It was apparent something was bothering the blonde and he wanted to know what it was. He knew the blonde was probably still upset about the night they shared, after all blonde was married and had a child. He could be feeling guilty about cheating on his wife. But for now he would wait until he could be alone with him to ask.

Alright, who wants to do what? Sakura looked at her temporary team mates. Hokage-sama had put her in charge. She had to make sure she did a good job. She still needed to prove to the Hokage that she was leader material.

Tamari and I can fill the canteens. Shikamaru took any chance he could to be alone with the blonde woman. Although he didn t like the idea of keeping it a secret, he was glad she still loved him and wanted to spend as much time together before she went back to the sand village.

Sakura made a face. Um, actually Shikamaru, I think Tamari and I should get the water. Why don t you get the fire wood and Kankurou can find food.

The three of them looked at each other. Kankurou knew what was going on with Shikamaru and Temari, although they haven t told him yet, it wasn t hard for him to guess. He was a little concerned that the pink-haired girl might have figured it out as well and was going to say something to his sister. But they all knew they couldn t argue with their team leader.

They all set about doing their choirs. Temari and Sakura headed to the little stream they had passed not too long ago. As they undressed and wadded into the water Temari tried not to look at the other girl who was trying to burn a hole into the back of her head. She was scared the other woman had seen her and Shikamaru together.

Temari, look, I m sorry about all this. I know you were hoping we would meet up with Naruto at some point on this mission, but he was needed else where. I don t want you to worry about him. I mean I know you re going to, but just try to remember that he is a strong shinobi and can take care of himself. Plus, the others are there to protect him.

Temari sighed and looked up at the girl. I know he can protect himself and that the others will protect him too, it s just over the past year we have been almost inseparable. It s just a little hard being away from him and Rin. Please, I don t mean to be rude if I go off on my own or something, I just want to think.

Sakura smiled. I can t believe Naruto married you and had a kid before Sasuke and I could. Your daughter is just beautiful.

Temari knitted her eyebrows together. What do you mean before you and Sasuke could? Are you engaged to be married or something?

Sakura s face turned bright red and she smiled softly. Well no, but I guess I m still hoping that he may one day love me back the way I love him. I know every one thought I just had a childhood crush on him because he was really cute, and maybe it started out that way, but when we were teamed up I really got to know him and I love who he is.

Temari felt bad for the girl. She knew at one point in Sasuke s life, he loved Naruto. She hoped that once he got his memory back, he would come looking for Naruto in the sand village and want to stay with him forever. Over the past year she had to watch the blonde boy cry himself to sleep almost every night because he missed Sasuke so much. And then when he found out he was pregnant she had to literally sleep in the same room as him so he wouldn t slip off in the night and go looking for the dark-haired man. It broke her heart to see him so weak and defenseless. His chakra wasn t strong enough to defend against any attacks. If he were to leave the village he and his child would have died.

Well, I can t speak for Sasuke, but I know there is someone out there that really loves you, and I hope one day the two of you meet, fall in love, get married, and have a fairytale ending.

Sakura looked at the blonde woman sadly. But, you don t think Sasuke will be my prince charming?

Temari took pity on the other woman. Maybe, maybe not. One thing I ve learned over the years is to never expect something to happen the way you want it to. Sometimes you have to wait things out and see what happens. Don t just assume Sasuke will marry you, hope for it, but still look around. You never know what you might find when you open your eyes.

Before Sakura could respond, Kankurou stepped into site. Temari, Shikamaru said he needs your help lighting the camp fire.

Without another word, Temari smiled at Sakura and walked over to her brother. Will you help her with the canteens, please? He nodded his head and walked into the water as Temari headed back to camp.

Sakura smiled at him. Your sister is very smart. She really seems to know what she s talking about when it comes to certain things.

Kankurou looked at the pink-haired kunoichi and smiled grandly. Yeah, she always has been. It s hard not to listen to her when she speaks. Everything she says is smart.

Well, you re smart to, Kankurou. She continued to fill the canteen in her hand. Thinking about what Temari had said.

Not as smart as her. She seems to know everything.

Sakura looked up at the painted man. He seemed to look a little sad. Just because you don t know what she knows doesn t mean you aren t smart. You re smart in your own way. You re an amazing fighter and strategesist and your stronger then most. You have great qualities about you, you need to stop comparing yourself to your sisters intellect.

Kankurou stared at the woman. His face turned slightly pink. Thank you. I mean I know I m good at fighting and stuff, but no ones ever said it to me before.

Sakura noticed the slight pink look under the mans face-paint. Something about this man seemed different tonight then a few days ago. Maybe it was just what Temari said. Your welcome. Now, let s get back to camp before they burn everything down. They got out of the water and walked silently back to camp.

Kakashi-sensei had been trying to keep Sasuke away from Naruto as much as possible. Iruka had made him promise not to let the two be alone. They were afraid of what might happen. But it seemed like the Uchiha was trying to be alone with Naruto. But why, Kakashi-sensei couldn t figure it out. All he knew was they weren t ever going to be alone so long as he was around.

Naruto, why don t you help me pack up camp, the others can scout ahead. The blonde nodded and started packing while the other two went on ahead. Kakashi-sensei turned to the blonde once he was certain the others where gone. Naruto, is being this close to Sasuke causing some of your stress? Your chakra is still off. I can feel it.

Naruto stopped packing. He still didn t know what was wrong. He suspected, but didn t dare say it out loud. Yeah, I think so. I guess I just need to work harder and forgetting, huh. Naruto tried to flash one of his famous smiles but Kakashi-sensei could see right thru it.

The Jounin sighed. Naruto, you can t forget him with a reminder like Rin around. Best option is to not forget, but you still need to move on. Find someone new. Maybe find a real wife. Someone you can spend the rest of your life with. Someone who can raise Rin with you.

Naruto closed his eyes to try and keep the tears from falling. There has never been and never will be anyone else. If I m not with him then I m alone. And that s how it needs to be. He s the one that needs to find a wife and settle down. He needs to move on.

Kakashi-sensei could tell this conversation was becoming too much for the blonde to handle. He chose to drop it for now. They packed in silence.

Gai-sensei s team had been gone for almost two months. He was hoping that once Kakashi-sensei s team got there they could end the mission fast. He knew his team mates were tired and missed home very much.

Gai-sensei, can you feel that? Someone is coming. Maybe it is Kakashi-sensei and his team? Tenten looked towards the way she felt people approaching.

Let s hope so. I do not feel like fighting anymore. Why don t you go get Lee and Neji before they get to close just in case it is an enemy? Gai-sensei never took his eyes away from the direction of the new comers.

Tenten nodded then headed off to get the others.

Kakashi-sensei looked back at his team mates. Naruto walked on one side of Sai, while Sasuke walked on the other. He noted that Sasuke kept throwing the blonde strange looks. He wondered what could be going thru his mind. Look sharp, we should see the others soon.

KAKASHI! Everyone sweat-dropped as they saw Gai-sensei standing just a few yards away. It s about time you showed up! We were starting to get worried.

Yes, well we ran into some trouble with some bandit s, nothing to bad. Where is the rest of your team? Kakashi-sensei looked around.

Here we are! Everyone looked up to see the three walking towards them. Naruto! No one told us you were coming! How wonderful! Lee ran over to the blonde and hugged him tightly. I have missed you old friend! Where did you go?

Naruto gasped. Lee, I can t breathe! LET GO! He took several deep breaths when the crazy man finally let go. Thank the Gods, I can breathe again.

Tenten stepped forward and greeted Naruto with a much softer hug then Lee had given him. It s good to see you again Naruto. What happened to you? One day your there the next gone. We were so worried.

The blonde looked down at the ground. I m sorry for worrying everyone. I just had to leave. I can t tell you why. But things in the Sand Village are good for me.

Before another word could be spoken Naruto felt a hand on his upper arm pulling him away from everyone into the woods. I need to speak to Naruto. The blonde turned to see Neji was the one pulling him away. The others just watched in bewilderment.

Neji, man let go! You re hurting my arm. What gives? Naruto tried to pull away but Neji held tighter and kept pulling him farther into the woods. Naruto felt like he was being taken deep into the woods so Neji could kill him and no one would hear his screams.

Neji didn t let go until he was sure they were far enough away from the others. What did you do, Naruto?

Eh? What are you talking about? Naruto was so confused.

Your chakra pattern is off. There is a disruption in its flow. Neji had his Byakugan activated as he raked his eyes all over Naruto s body trying to figure out what was wrong.

Oh, umm, I don t know. I think I might be sick, I guess. Naruto was nervous. He had his suspicions as to why his chakra was messed up but he didn t dare say it, even to himself.

Illnesses do not cause this kind of disruption. The only time I have seen this is when a woman was pregnant, but you are not a woman, what is it?

That s what Naruto was afraid of. He didn t answer. He couldn t. He felt like he was in shock. Not again! He suspected as much, but he still frighten him to think it could happen a second time.

Neji looked at Naruto confused. Naruto, are you pregnant?

Naruto casted his eyes downward, not daring to meet the other mans eyes. Neji took that as a yes. How? You re a guy? How can you be pregnant? When the blonde didn t answer Neji became very impatient. Naruto! Tell me how this is possible!

Naruto looked defeated as he slid to the forest floor. I didn t think it could happen twice. I thought it was a one time deal.

Neji sat next to him. You ve been pregnant before? The wheels in Neji s head turned. A year ago, just after you left, everyone heard about that kid using a unnamed jutsu on you. Was it the forbidden one? I ve heard of it. The one that aloud men to have children like women do. Is that why you left the village, because you were pregnant?

No, it was the jutsu, but I got pregnant after I left. I went to the sand village and Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou took me in. I got pregnant the night I showed up there. I didn t know what would happen.

Neji looked at the blonde. Bet it was a shock when the doctor told you that you were pregnant.

Naruto laughed softly. Shock doesn t even start to describe what I felt. I was scared and worried and confused and hurt.

Neji thought for a second. Naruto, who are the fathers of your children?

Naruto s heart started to beat wildly. There s only one, I slept with the same guy both times.

Neji made a face. It s not the red headed guy or his brother is it?

Naruto s eyes went wide. EEEWWW, NO! They are like my brothers, even though at first Gaara hoped for more, I ve only ever loved one person in my life and he s the one that I was with both times. Gaara now knows that he will never have me and he is ok with that.

Neji was confused. But, who was it, Naruto?

Naruto debated telling Neji, but so far the Hyuuga hadn t run back and told the others or tried to kill him or anything. For some reason Naruto felt like he could trust Neji. You have to promise me you won t say anything to the others. I don t want anyone knowing. As soon as this mission is over I am going back to the sand village to live with my daughter and new child and no one ever need know.

From the way you re talking, this guy is from our village. Neji put an arm around Naruto. You sound like you re scared of this guy, Naruto. With the way your charka is, you wouldn t be able to fight if this guy tries to hurt you. I can protect you, but I need to know who I m protecting you from. You are my friend, and no matter what, I will always look out for you, just like you do for everyone else. You never gave up on us. So what if you can carry a child, so what if you love another man. What the village doesn t know what hurt them. Now, who is this guy?

Naruto s answer was barely a whisper but Neji could still hear it. Sasuke.

Neji s eyes went wide. Come again? Did you just say Sasuke? As in the last Uchiha? The blonde nodded his head as his cheeks turned bright red. Ok, well that s strange. Wait! That means you guys slept together just before you came on this mission? How did that come about? Last I heard he didn t remember anything.

Naruto sighed. It started out just as training, but he pinned me and things got out of hand after that. Please don t say anything. Kakashi-sensei knows Sasuke is Rin s father but he doesn t know that I m pregnant again.

I won t say anything, but Naruto, I wasn t lying before. You cannot use one drop of chakra. You and your baby could die. Your chakra is too low and too out of balance to be used. I will do what I can to protect you, but that means when the time comes, you have to stay out of the fight. I know you don t like that idea, but I also know you would never do anything to hurt another living being. You could really hurt your baby.

Naruto smiled at Neji. I know, and I won t do anything to hurt my baby, I promise.

One more thing, Naruto, it seems like to me that Sasuke s mind may not know who you are, but his heart and his body remember you well. It might be best if you tell him he is the father of your children. You never know what could happen. But I do know that Sasuke s not the type to just sleep with someone for fun. I think he may really love you back.

Neji could see the hurt in Naruto s eyes. It can never be. Even if he did love me back, the village wants him to marry Sakura and have real Uchiha children. They would never let us be, and I will not take him away from his only home.

Neji felt bad for the blonde. He could tell his friend was hurting, but didn t know what do say or do. Come on, we better head back before the others think I killed you or something. Neji grabbed Naruto s hand and pulled him to his feet.

They had spent another week tacking their targets and finding out any information they could on this new leader. But every time they asked about her, no one seemed to know who she was, where she came from, or what she wanted.

All the while Sasuke still tried to get the blonde alone, but now with Kakashi-sensei and Neji staying close to the blonde it was impossible. He was getting more and more frustrated. He had been trying to talk to the blonde for over three weeks now, and he never got his chance.

Sasuke looked around the camp at his comrades. Lee, Tenten, Gai-sensei and Neji were crowded around Naruto looking at the small picture of his daughter that he carried with him every where. He could hear them all talk about how cute she was and how adorable she was, but it was Tenten s question that peak his interest. Naruto, why doesn t she look like you and Temari? I mean your both blondes but Rin has black hair and eyes.

Naruto looked at Sasuke for a second and could see him staring at him curiously. Now what had he told Sai? Oh, right. Uh, Temari s mother had black hair and eyes. Rin gets it from her.

Tenten smiled. Oh, how sweet! Sasuke was not so easy to lie to. He could see it in the blonde s eyes that he had just lied, by why? Why would he lie about his daughter s appearance? And there was the fact that Neji spared a glance at him as well. What the hell were those two thinking?

As the night wound down Sasuke could see everyone getting ready for bed. Gai-sensei had assigned Neji and Tenten to stand guard over them, and Kakashi-sensei had already fallen asleep. Sasuke s eyes watched Naruto everywhere he went. He was walking around looking for something when all of a sudden he clasped his hands over his mouth and ran into the woods.

Sasuke followed the blonde and found him behind a tree puking up his guts. He could hear Naruto groan in pain. Sasuke walked up behind him and put a hand on his back. Naruto, are you ok?

Naruto sat up when his puking stopped. Not really, I think I ate something bad. I ll be alright though.

Naruto watched Sasuke s face and he looked confused for a second. I think I remember something my mother used to do for me as a child when my stomach hurt.

Naruto smiled softly. You re remembering things? That s good.

Sasuke s hand never left Naruto s back as they spoke. I keep getting flashes in my head every once in a while. I remember parts of my life, but to be honest, it seems like when I try to remember you I can t.

Sasuke could see the blonde look sad for a second. Oh, well, I m not that important.

That s not how it feels. When I get near you, you feel like the most important person to me. I just want to stay near you, hoping that I remember you. I want to remember you.

Naruto wanted to change the subject. So, what did your mom do to make your stomach stop hurting?

The dark haired man bit his lip. Can I show you? It might help you. He could see Naruto hesitate for a second then he nodded his ok.

Naruto just wanted the pain in his abdomen to stop. Throwing up everything he ate really hurt his muscles. He was shocked when Sasuke sat down in front of the tree and pulled him down to sit between his parted legs with the blondes back to his chest. He wrapped his arms around Naruto and pooled his chakra in his hands and started rubbing the blonde s stomach softly.

For a second Naruto wanted to run away but the moment the other man started rubbing his stomach he didn t want to leave. It felt so good to have the love of his life rubbing his not-even-showing pregnant stomach.

Sasuke felt the blondes head drop to his shoulder as he moan in bliss. It seemed the man in his arms loved what he was doing. Before he could stop himself, he started nibbling on his ear. When Naruto didn t pull away he became a little bolder and started sucking on his neck.

Naruto felt Sasuke suck on his neck. If felt good but they shouldn t be doing it. He turned his head to ask the other man what he was doing, but was cut off by a pair of warm lips on his. As fast as the kiss started it was stopped by Sasuke. I m sorry, I shouldn t have done that. You re married and have a family. It s just that, I feel like I can be myself around you. You re the first person who hasn t tried to get something from me. Everyone around me wants something, but you. You don t seem to want anything from me.

Naruto looked into Sasuke s black eyes. I never have wanted anything from you. You always had enough people to keep you happy, I didn t need you and you didn t need me.

For some reason Naruto s words hurt him a lot. All I know is it s easy to talk to you. I feel like I can tell you anything and you won t judge me. I ll make you a deal. I will be your stomach rubber and you ll be my listening ears and we can just be friends. How does that sound?

Naruto smiled softly and settled back into Sasuke s arms. Sounds good to me.

Their little conversation did not go unnoticed. Neji had seen Naruto run into the woods and watched the dark haired man run after him. He thought he was going to have a fight on his hands, but what he saw and heard made him feel good. His friend was safe. He turned on his heels and headed back to camp with a smile on his face. Oh, he was going to enjoy teasing the blonde about this! 


	5. Chapter 5

Alright! Now, y'all will be caught up the AFF. Hope y'all like this chapter and chapter Six will be out soon! Promise! I am very proud of this chapter so please be gentle with the reviews!

And now on with the show!

Kakashi-sensei was beginning to suspect something was going on, though he couldn't figure out what. Naruto usually stayed close to him or Neji when around the others, but sometimes when he goes off on his own Sasuke would follow him and they wouldn't come back for no less then an hour. He was starting to think Naruto had done a stupid thing and started an affair with the dark-haired man. But then again, Naruto also clung to Neji for dear life. Something was going on with the blonde and one of the two other men, maybe both. No, Naruto wasn't that stupid, was he?

Kakashi-sensei was pulled from his thoughts as Sai, Tenten, Sasuke, and Neji returned from their watches. Sai and Neji had been sent to watch the enemy camp, which was not too far away but still far enough for them to not know they were there. Tenten and Sasuke were sent to find supplies. Kakashi-sensei watched as both Neji and Sasuke looked at Naruto. The blonde only smiled back at them both. Yeah, something was going on, and he intended to find out what.

Neji walked over and sat next to Naruto, and though Kakashi-sensei couldn't make out what they were saying, he could see intimacy between the two. He swung his eye to look at Sasuke. The Uchiha was pissed, but hid it very well. For someone who didn't know him they would never pick up the faint traces of anger in the mans eyes.

*****************

Naruto could feel the Uchiha's eyes watching him and Neji as the spoke. "He's looking at us again Neji. He's going to think something is going on."

Neji smirked. "What? Afraid he'll withhold belly rubs from you?"

Naruto glared at the other man. He had been teasing him ever since they started their little belly rub/talk sessions. "Not funny! Besides, they really are helping me keep my food down. Even if he does it when I'm not sick, it seems to keep it at bay. No one can suspect a thing if they never see me throw up."

Neji thought about it for a second. "Good point. Maybe he's jealous, have you ever thought about that? I'm telling you, his heart remembers you even if his mind doesn't."

Neji watched as Naruto's face fell into a sad look. "Stop saying that. It won't change my mind. He's going back to the village to marry a woman and I'm going to the sand to live. Just stop saying it please."

Neji felt bad for bringing it up. "Alright, I'll leave it alone for now, Naruto. But I don't like seeing you hurt and if you denying what you have with him is what's hurting you then I will find away to make you both see the light." With that said, Neji got up and walked over to talk with Tenten and Lee.

Sasuke had been watching the two from across the fire. He didn't like it when Neji leaned in close enough to kiss the blonde, but was relieved with all he did was whisper something in the Naruto's ear. He wanted to be the one sitting that close to the blonde. He was starting to get the impression they were together.

He didn't take his eyes off Naruto even after Neji walked away. He saw a look in the mans eyes and knew what was coming. Slowly as to not draw attention Naruto got up and calmly walked into the woods. Waiting only a moment or two, Sasuke made his way to find the blonde. It wasn't long before he could hear the faint sound of the blonde emptying his stomach of his dinner. With a sigh he walked over and started rubbing circles on the mans back until he was done heaving.

Sasuke sat down pulling the blonde down with him. He situated himself behind Naruto the way he had been for a week. He began rubbing his stomach the same way. They sat in almost silence, aside from the small moans Naruto made. He was really beginning to love this. Sasuke knew just what to do to make the him feel better.

"Thank you, Sasuke. I know you don't have to do this, but I am very grateful."

Sasuke laughed softly. "It didn't take much for me to want to do this. I feel drawn to you. I'm not sure what it is about you, but I just can't seem to stay away from you."

Naruto turned his head to say something but was captured in a heated kiss. Once again, he was powerless to say or do anything but moan in to the other mans lips. He never could say no, ever. Hands roamed all over his body as the Uchiha continued to kiss him.

All too quickly Sasuke released Naruto and began to rub his stomach again. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I won't do it again I promise."

Naruto looked down at Sasuke's hands still working on his midsection. "It's ok. Really, but it can never be more then that, just a kiss ok. It's against the law in Konoha for you to like another man more then just battle buddies, ok."

Sasuke dropped his head to Naruto shoulder. "But you are more then that to me. I can't explain it. I just know whatever is going on between us, it's more then just meaningless fucking. I feel like once pone a time in my life you were the most important person to me."

Naruto closed his eyes to keep the tears from falling. "Sasuke please, don't do this. We can't do anything about it so please, don't say things like that."

Sasuke sighed. "Fine, but just know you are more then a battle buddy."

Naruto shook his head. "Whatever you say, teme."

Sasuke arched a brow. "Teme?" He shut his eyes when he felt a headache coming one. He only ever got the headaches when he tried to remember something about Naruto. Remembering everything else was easy, but remembering him was so hard. Why?

Naruto looked at the dark-haired man. "You ok?"

Sasuke groaned. "No, I think my brain is trying to remember something about you. I only get headaches when I want to remember you. I never get them with anything else. Just you."

Naruto's eyebrows knitted together. "Do you ever actually remember anything?" Sasuke shook his head. "Huh. You get headaches trying to remember me, but never actually do. It sounds like something might be blocking your memories of me, but what it is I don't know. It might be best if you not try and remember me, that way your head wouldn't hurt so much."

Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes. "But I want to remember you, no matter how bad it hurts."

Naruto sighed. "Maybe one day I'll answer all the questions you wanted to ask me, but that day is not today."

Sasuke chuckled. "As I recall we made a deal, if I won you would answer my questions, I won so I want my answers."

Naruto shook his head and looked smugly at the other man. "You chose sex, you forfeited your questions."

Sasuke's jaw hit the ground. "That's not part of the deal?"

Naruto settled against the dark-haired mans chest. "Too bad, you lost out on your answers."

Sasuke mumbled something under his breath and continued to rub the blonde's stomach. He was threatening everything under the sun. If he had known getting sex meant he wasn't getting his answers he wouldn't have…wait never mind. He loved the sex, questions can be answered later. That might have been his one and only chance to have the blonde. He sighed contently. Not too long after, they had both fallen asleep.

*****************************

As Tenten set about making dinner for everyone with Lee's help, Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei, Sai, and Neji huddled around a map of the land. Neji pointed to a small village. "This is where we have seen them the most. We aren't sure what they want, but whatever it is it's in this village."

Sai looked at Kakashi-sensei. "I tried to get close enough to hear anything about what they want; so far all I can figure is it is a plant. I have no clue what the plant is for, though. It is hard to get close without them seeing me or hearing me. They were talking about using the plant on something called a Jinchūriki*." Three sets of eyes snapped up to look at him. Sai looked at them curiously. "What is it?"

The three men looked at each other. Kakashi-sensei spoke first. "A Jinchūriki is someone who harbors a demon spirit. They are deemed very powerful and most people will do anything to have control over one. They must be planning to get their hands on someone who is a Jinchūriki."

Suddenly, Neji's eyes went wide as he sprinted into the woods. "Naruto!" Once the others understood, they ran after him. A few moments later, they could hear the distant sound of weapons clanking, and then they heard the Chidori. Sasuke was fighting someone.

As they neared where Sasuke and Naruto were they could hear the dark-haired man screaming. "Naruto. Get down, NOW! AAAAHHHHH!"

"SASUKE! Sasuke get up please! NO!" The others had raced faster then they ever have before.

Kakashi-sensei caught up with Neji, who was faster then the others. "Neji, can you see what's going on?"

Neji concentrated as hard as he could. With a growl of frustration, he gave up. "No, there are too many trees, and they are too close together for me to see anything! Can you see anything with the Sharingan, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi-sensei shook his head. "No, I cannot see a thing. We must hurry."

Moments later they were all standing in the wake of a battle. There were kunai and shuriken in almost every tree trunk. The ground had deep slashes everywhere. It looked like Naruto and Sasuke had fought very hard, but where no where to be found.

Gai-sensei looked around. "They must have taken the boys, but why? I mean I could understand wanting to take Naruto, for the Kyuubi, but why Sasuke too?"

Sai stepped forward. "After I heard them talking about the Jinchūriki, they said something about the power of the Jinchūriki and the Sharingan being fused together. I am not sure what that means, but they said there was one in the sand village and possible another."

Kakashi-sensei rounded on Neji. Never taking his eyes off the white eyed man, he spoke to the others. "Everyone but Neji get back to base and start packing." He waited for the others to leave before he spoke. "Alright, I've kept quiet long enough, but now I want to know what is going on!"

Neji flinched at the older mans tone. He wasn't happy, not one bit. "Um, Naruto is pregnant again, by Sasuke."

Kakashi-sensei began to shake with anger. "WHAT!"

Neji visibly flinched again. He was afraid the other man would react this way. "He didn't mean for it to happen. He said he didn't think it could happen a second time."

The older man took a few calming, deep breaths. "How far along is he?"

Neji thought about it for a second. "I think by now it is four weeks and ten days."

Kakashi-sensei blinked as he did the math in his head. "That would mean he got pregnant the night he returned to the village. That's not good. If they know about the child, which means there's a spy in the village watching Naruto. This also means, they've known we've been following them this whole time! DAMMIT! We need to get back to the village. We can no longer handle this mission."

Neji's eyes went wide. "What about Naruto and Sasuke? We can't just leave them!"

Kakashi-sensei narrowed his eyes. "We don't have a choice. If we go after them we could all die, it is obvious they want the child Naruto carries. And they may want more, which is why they took Sasuke as well. They are valuable to the enemy. As long as we don't rush things, they will be alright. Now, we need to speak to the Hokage as soon as possible."

The two men met the others back at camp and told them of the plan.

********************

Sasuke's head hurt so bad, he didn't want to open his eyes. He just wanted to sleep a bit longer. He tried to snuggle farther into his bed, only to find he wasn't in his bed. He was laying on something hard and metal feeling. He snapped his eyes open to see Naruto sitting on the floor staring at him with concerned eyes. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Sasuke." Naruto tried to smile at him, but he couldn't really make it that cherry.

Sasuke sat up and grabbed his head. "What happened? Where are we? Who took us? And why did they take us?"

Naruto sighed. "Well, as to what happened, we were ambushed. I don't know where we are or who took us. And why they took us is a little hard to explain. It's kind of my fault we got taken."

Sasuke looked around. They were in some kind of metal cell. There was a door right in front of him, a bed in the corner and even a toilet. He felt like he as in prison. "Naruto, what did you do to get us taken hostage?"

Naruto looked away from the man before him. "First you have to promise not to get mad. Second you have to promise to stay over there and not kill me. And third you need to know that there are something's that are going to take you a while to understand."

Sasuke looked at the blonde and nodded. He was confused.

Naruto took a deep breath. "OK, well, this all started a year ago. Konohamaru had found a scroll wit ha jutsu on it that he wanted to try. I agreed to let him use it on me. Next thing I know I'm waking up in the hospital with this feeling like I needed to run. So, I ran, and ran and ran all the way to the sand village. When I got there things felt like they were going to be ok. Until you showed up that night." Naruto looked at Sasuke and could see his mind trying to remember what he was saying. He could see the other man wincing in pain as he tired to bring memories to the surface.

Suddenly the dark-haired mans eyes went wide. "I saw you running thru the woods and followed you fro three days straight. When you finally stopped, I wanted to make sure you were ok so I slipped into your room."

Naruto gave a soft laughed. "After you got what you wanted you left before I woke up. You know, that made me feel like a cheap whore. But then again, I can't be a whore if you're the only one I had ever been with."

Sasuke's mouth fell open. "Naruto, I never meant to make you feel like that. Orochimaru was supposed to take over my body once my brother was dead. I wanted one night to know what it felt like to make love to you. I'm sorry I made you feel that way."

Naruto hugged his legs to his chest. "Well, after that night I couldn't stop thinking about you. I would cry every night because I missed you. And then, I, well, you see, it was because of the jutsu, but, I found out I was pregnant with your child. I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. I tried to leave so many times to try and find you, but Temari and the others wouldn't let me. They knew if I were to meet trouble or even run into Sound Ninja, I would be a sitting duck. So Temari started sleeping in my room to make sure I wouldn't leave."

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Rin, Rin is my daughter isn't she?" Naruto flinched. Hesitantly, he nodded his head. Sasuke's eyes went blank for a moment. "I think I knew that already. The night I killed Itachi I had gone back to the sand village to see you again. I wanted to make sure you would be ok when I was gone. When I looked in your window, I saw you and Temari sitting on the bed. Temari was hugging you and you looked like you had been crying. I was about to turn and leave when you got off the bed, and that's when I saw your stomach and I knew. I didn't know how it was possible, but I knew you were pregnant by me. That was the moment I wanted to make sure our child didn't grow up being afraid of Itachi coming after them. I had made up my mind. I was going to go back on the deal I made with that Snake. I was going to kill my brother and come back for you. It wasn't hard to kill Itachi. Apparently he was already dyeing form some illness he had. But, on my way back to you Orochimaru had found out about Itachi being dead and came for my body. I wouldn't give it up without a fight. But after that I still can't remember. Although, considering I'm here I'm going to assume I won."

Naruto stared at the other man in disbelief. "I've been worrying about what I would say to you one day and how you would react, and your taking it quite well."

Sasuke smiled. "You underestimate me."

Naruto relaxed a little. "Yeah, no kidding." Naruto bit his lip. "Sasuke, there's more to it then that. After that night at the training grounds, well, I'm pregnant again. And they want the baby. I'm not sure why, but they want both our children. The woman who grabbed us said she had already sent people after Rin. But trust me, Gaara would rather die then let them hurt Rin in any way."

Sasuke's eyes were huge. "Did you just say you're pregnant again?" Sasuke could feel his heart pounding in his cheat. They were stuck in a cell by people they didn't know and he's finding out not only does he already have a child, but was about to have another one with the one person he loved most in this world. Ok, he can handle this. Just have to stay calm, like always.

"Yeah, there's more." The blonde watched as a vein on Sasuke's forehead threaten to erupt.

"Naruto, please. Just tell me everything already. I can't take much more."

Naruto closed his eyes. "They gave me some kind of drug. They said it was going to make the pregnancy progress faster. They said I will be ready to give birth in a matter of a week or two rather then months. It's already working. My stomach has gotten A LOT bigger. Sasuke, I'm scared. It's already dangerous enough for me to be pregnant without them messing with my body."

Sasuke reached for Naruto and pulled the blonde onto his lap. He could see what he was talking about. It looked like Naruto was about three months pregnant rather then only a month and some odd days. "How long ago did they give you that drug?"

"Well, we were taken a few days ago. They kept drugging you so you would sleep the whole way here. They had given it to me a couple of days ago."

"So, it would seem this drug is going to make you grow one month's progress in a day. That seems highly dangerous. I wonder why they are doing this." Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Just so you know. I never stopped loving you. I need you Naruto, and I'm never letting you go again. EVER!"

Naruto sighed and leaned against the strong man. "After all this, I don't want you to let me go. I don't want to live without you ever again."

Sasuke thought about something. "Are you really married to that blonde woman?"

Naruto chuckled. "Nah, she only did that so no one would ask about Rin's other parent."

Sasuke leaned his head against Naruto's back. "Good, I would hate to have to kill her."

*I am not sure if Sai knows about Naruto being a Jinchūriki, but for my story he doesn't. It will only add more drama! lol


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter six! I hope yall like it. I wrote this one a little different then normal. Usually I start at the beginning of the chapter and write till the end, but for some reason I started in the middle, so I'm hoping it make sense lol.

And now on with the show!

Tsunade-sama looked around her office at all the faces staring at her. She never expected them to all come back at once. It was slightly unnerving for them to all be staring at her the way they were. "Well, is someone going to tell me what's going on!" Oh, yeah she was irritated at their silence. She watched at Kakashi-sensei stepped forward.

Without looking at the others in the room he spoke. "I need everyone but Neji to step outside, please."

Tsunade-sama watched as everyone filed out of her office. She turned back to the copy-nin before her. "Alright, what's going on? How is it three of my teams returned at once? And where are Naruto and Sasuke?"

"Everyone is here because I told them to be. We are going to need everyone on this. We need the combined power of Ino-Shika-Cho. Naruto and Sasuke were taken as prisoners. And we believe whoever took them has sent someone after Rin."

The blonde woman closed her eyes. "So, Naruto carries another child? Damn, the Uchiha works fast. Rin is fine. Gaara noticed a head of time that someone was after her and brought her here. She is currently safe. Only I know where they are and it will stay that way."

Neji stepped forward. "Hokage-sama, how did you know Naruto is and could carry children? And how did you know it was Sasuke's?"

"I knew Naruto could carry children from the day Konohamaru hit him with the jutsu. I also knew when he left that he would end up carrying a child, I didn't know by who until I saw the child. It's kind of hard to miss, although I'm sure no one else noticed since they were all too busy cooing over how cute she was. What I don't understand is, if the Uchiha was with Orochimaru, how did he get Naruto pregnant the first time?"

Both older nin looked at Neji. His eyes went wide. "I think he should tell you that. Ma'am, do you know who took them and why?"

"It was the Akatsuki, and they took him for the child he carries. But what they want with them, I don't know. Considering they tried to take Rin, I would have to say they want the Uchiha and Kyuubi mixed bloodline. We need to get moving on the rescue fast. I'm not sure what they will do to him once that child is born."

Kakashi-sensei pulled out a small piece of paper. "My Lady, Sai and Neji saw some of the Akatsuki picking up these herbs just before they took the boys. Do you know what they could be planning?"

Tsunade-sama took the paper and looked it over. "This isn't good. With this list and the current situation, the only thing I can think is that they are trying to speed up Naruto's pregnancy. These herbs can make him ready to birth in a week and 2 days time if given the second conceived. But considering how far along Naruto was without it, I would say he doesn't have much longer until he is ready to give birth. The problem is, and I'm not sure the Akatsuki know about this, by progressing his pregnancy like this, the child he carries does not have the proper time to develop normally. It could come out physically or mentally deformed. We need to find them ASAP. I can slow down the pregnancy long enough to let the child grow properly, but the sooner I can do that the better off the child is."

Kakashi-sensei nodded. "We will need mostly AMBU in order to get the boys home alive. Do you think we could use a few of them?"

Tsunade-sama nodded her approval. "I'm coming with you as well. And don't you dare argue! It only makes sense for me to go to. I am a strong, skilled medic-nin and the only one that knows how to slow his pregnancy. Now, Neji, I want you and Sai to stay behind and protect Rin with Gaara. Get Sai and I'll take you to them. Kakashi-sensei, I want you to get as many trust worthy Shinobi and AMBU together and meet me at the gate. We need to keep this quite so limit who you ask, get only the strongest, and make damn sure they pose no threat to Naruto."

Both men nodded and left in a cloud of smoke. Tsunade-sama slumped back in her chair. This wasn't going to be easy, but it was what had to be done. Now, how to get herself out of the village without the council finding out. If they knew what she was planning, they would surely find a way to intervene and cause a lot of problems.

Naruto and Sasuke collapsed onto the small bed they had been sharing for a few days now, both still trying to catch their breath from the sexual high they were trying to come down from. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his blonde lover. He was worried about him. If they didn't get out of this place soon, things could end up very bad for all involved.

Naruto turned to face the other man. "Sasuke, do you think we will ever get out of here alive?"

Sasuke took the blondes face in his hands. "I know we will, don't worry so much it's not good for the baby. Besides, you know the others are coming after us. I'm sure they will find us soon."

"I hope so; I don't want this baby to be born here." Naruto closed his eyes for a moment. "I think there I something wrong with it. I can't quite figure out why, I just feel like there is something wrong with the baby."

Sasuke put his hands on the still barely there bump of Naruto's pregnant belly. "I'm sure everything is fine. You worry too much, Baby. Get some sleep; you know they will come in here early in the morning." Naruto nodded his head before drifting off to sleep.

Kakashi-sensei looked at his lover. He could tell Iruka-sensei was worried. They had argued about Iruka-sensei coming on the mission with them, in the end Kakashi-sensei had won. He didn't want Iruka-sensei to be near any danger. He knew who had Naruto and Sasuke, and he knew Iruka-sensei would be hurt. Kakashi-sensei himself could barely take on one Akatsuki member, let alone the whole organization.

Kakashi-sensei reached out his hand to his brunette lover. Iruka-sensei gladly took the offered hand and let himself be pulled into strong arms. "It's going to be ok, right? You'll get them both back unharmed?"

Kakashi-sensei held tightly to Iruka-sensei. "I'm going to try my hardest. This is the Akatsuki we are talking about. They are dangerous and evil, but I'm sure everything will be ok. They are both very strong young men, they can make it thru anything together."

Just as he spoke that last part the Jounin remembered something. Naruto wasn't strong; he was weak and unable to use his charka. "Um, Iruka, There's something I need to tell you about Naruto."

Iruka-sensei looked into his tall lovers eyes. "What about Naruto? Is he ok?"

Kakashi-sensei looked away uneasy. He knew Iruka-sensei was going to be very VERY mad. "Well, it appears, uh, Sasuke and Naruto are going to have another kid."

The brunette blinked a couple of times. "WHAT." He pulled away from the other man. "How, when?"

"Just before the mission. It was the night he came home apparently they ran into each other on the training grounds. I haven't gotten all the details, this is second hand from Neji."

Iruka-sensei groaned. "This is very bad. You need to get them home as fast as you can, Please!"

Kakashi-sensei nodded. "I have to go now. I need to rally the others. I'll be back as soon as I can koi." He kissed his lover quickly and left.

Neji and Sai walked silently behind the Hokage and her right hand woman. They had been walking for a good half hour before the ladies stopped abruptly in the middle of nowhere. Neither man knew where they were.

Tsunade-sama turned to the boys. "Alright, before we bring you the rest of the way, I wanted to make sure you both understand how dangerous this is. The Akatsuki will stop at nothing to get Rin; I want to make sure you will protect her no matter what."

Both dark haired men nodded. Tsunade-sama looked around, searching for something. After a moment she seemed to find what she was looking for. The blonde woman walked over to a large tree and tapped it three times. A moment later there was a response of three taps and then a door appeared in the trunk of the tree. There in the doorway/tree trunk stood the Kazekage holding Naruto's first born, Rin.

Gaara looked at the two men, then at the Hokage for answers. Tsunade-sama didn't say anything only beckoned them all into the tree trunk. Once inside, Neji noticed they were standing on the top landing of a very cramped spiral staircase that rand deep under the tree. Below them he could see the flicker of light in what appeared to be a large room underground.

Gaara closed the door behind them and led the way down the stairs in to a large sitting room. Neji could see a kitchen area on the other side of the room and beyond that was a small hallway.

Tsunade-sama let the new comers look around a bit before speaking. "This used to be a safe house many years ago. AMBU would use this to place to hide and possible interrogate the enemy for information. It hasn't been used since before I was in the academy, so I figured this would be the best place to hide Gaara and Rin. Anyone who ever knew about this place is either too old to remember or dead."

Gaara set Rin down on the floor near her toys. "Why are they here Hokage?"

"Right, well, it seems Naruto and Sasuke have been taken captive." She spared a glance at Shizune and Sai. Might as well get it over with. "Further more, I have been informed that Naruto is pregnant by the Uchiha again. Don't ask how it happened. They are here as added protection for Rin until we can bring her parents home."

Ignoring the shocked look on Shizune's face, Gaara stepped forward. "I do not need help watching over my charge."

Tsunade-sama felt a vein in her forehead pop. "Despite what you may think, I'm not taking any chances. This is the Akatsuki we are talking about. They captured you once before and even killed you. I'm not chancing them getting their hands on her. You can just deal with it or leave without Rin. Your choice, Kazekage."

Gaara glared daggers at the older woman, but he didn't have much room to argue. "Fine."

Tsunade-sama smiled sweetly. "Thank you. Now there are only two rooms, so either someone is sharing or someone is sleeping on the couch. I guess we will leave you all to deal with that. I will send Shizune when it is safe to come out. We will see you later, boys." With that the two women left and headed straight for the gate to meet the others. They needed to leave ASAP. It was going to take them a few days to find the boys.

The three men stared at each other for a good few moments. Neji cleared his throat. "I will sleep on the couch." The other shrugged and went about their own business.

This had become the ritual the past few days. Every morning two guards would come in and take Naruto away for a few hours while they left a young girl with Sasuke. Every day when the men would shove the girl into the room the first thing she would do was to stripped down naked and lay on the bed. Sasuke never once looked at her. He preferred to stare at the door until the guards came to take her away and Naruto was returned. Neither he nor the girl would speak, until today that is.

She was lounging on the bed like she had the past few days. "You know you might as well fuck me and get it over with. They won't stop until I am pregnant with your child."

Sasuke made a face of disgust. "I do not have any desire to have a child with you, or anyone other then Naruto."

The girl sighed. "Look, your signing my death warrant by not doing this. If I'm not pregnant by you soon, they are going to kill me."

Sasuke gave a soft chuckle. "Like I care. Why should I help you?"

Her eyes went wide. "You bastard! You really are going to let them kill me, aren't you?" His silence said it all. Her mouth fell open. "How can you be so heartless!"

"Easy, I see no point in helping someone like you. I don't even know you."

She shut her mouth and thought about what he said. A smile spread across her face. "My name is Ayako. I'm 17 years old. I am not a shinobi. And I love music. There now you know me."

Sasuke arched a delicate brow. "Not going to work. It would take more then a few meaningless facts to make me want to help you."

Ayako's eye twitched. "Fine, what's your name?"

The Uchiha knitted his eyebrows together. "Sasuke." He had no clue why he just told her that. She kind of reminded him of Naruto. It could just be the blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Or maybe it was her straight-forwardness and loud mouth. But then again, isn't that why she was chosen for this? Did they really think by picking a woman that looks and acts slightly like his lover that he would willingly sleep with her?

Ayako stared at the dark-haired man for a moment. "Look, I get it, ok. You love the blonde guy, that's plain to see. But these people want your children for some reason and they won't stop until they get them. If not me, then some other poor soul whom they've taken from their family and forced to be a sex slave." She knitted her brow together. "What makes you so special anyways?"

Sasuke sighed softly. "I have a bloodline trait called the Sharingan. It is very powerful and in some cases, it can make a person do whatever they want. I'm the last of my bloodline. I'm not even sure my children have it."

The blonde girl thought about what he said. "Does that guy carry twins?"

"Not that I'm aware of, why?" Sasuke looked at her for the first time ever and quickly regretted it. "If we are going to talk you can at least put your clothes on, nothings going to happen."

Ayako nodded and slid from the bed. Sasuke watched the door as she dressed. "Alright, I'm dressed."

Sasuke turned to her. "Why did you ask if Naruto was carrying twins?"

Ayako's lips twitched. "You said you didn't know if your children had it. You made it sound like you have more then one child."

"Oh, well, Naruto and I have a three month old daughter together. I didn't know she was mine until a few days ago when Naruto told me. To be honest I didn't know much about myself until we came here. I have had memory loss for a while now. Some things are still fuzzy, but others a clear as day."

Just then they heard the door being unlocked. Naruto stepped into the room followed by the two guards and the woman who had taken them. As soon as Sasuke saw Naruto he ran to the blonde man and hugged him around his now very pregnant belly. The blonde looked to be about six or seven months pregnant now. Sasuke walked backwards to pull Naruto away from the others.

The woman in charge stepped forward. "Well, since you refuse to impregnate the girl, things will be changed just slightly. She will now stay with you two until the Uchiha gives her a child. And if it does not happen soon, I'll take the blonde boy away from you."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Why do you want me to have a child with that woman? What do you want with us?"

The woman gave an evil laugh. "I want the child the Jinchuriki carries as a body for Orochimaru. I thought it fitting it be your child's body he takes since you are the one that almost killed his. As for why we want other children of yours, well that simple, Orochimaru wants to experiment on them. He thinks he can use them to make an Uchiha army that will take over everything and give him the ultimate power he craves." With that said she turned on her heels and walked out of the room followed by the two guards.

Naruto slid from Sasuke's arms to see the girl they left behind. He knew why she was brought here and he wasn't going to have any of that! He narrowed his eyes at the blonde girl. "Let's get one thing straight, Sasuke is mine, so keep your hands off. Don't let this pregnant belly fool you; if you dare make a move on him I'll rip you apart with my bare hands!" Naruto was seething. His pregnancy hormones were on fire. He wasn't normally a jealous person, but being pregnant made you act and think oddly.

Sasuke put his hand on the blonde mans back and rubbed small circles to try and calm him. "Nothing has or ever will happen with Ayako, Baby. I promise she will keep her distance."

Naruto turned to Sasuke with the angriest eyes the dark-haired man had ever seen. "You KNOW her name!"

Sasuke stared at Naruto in disbelief. "Well…I…uh…huh?"

Ayako bit her lip. "Look, Naruto. I understand you don't want me near Sasuke, and he's made that clear as well, but they will kill me if I don't get pregnant by him."

Naruto's face softened. "Kill?"

The blonde woman nodded slowly, letting everything sink in for the man. "They have taken other girls as well, but I was the only one that looked enough like you that they thought Sasuke would be more inclined to bed me. But if it's not me, they will kill me and bring in another girl. They want his children and they won't stop till they get what they want."

Sasuke saw the wheels in Naruto's head start to spin. This was going to be a big fight. "Don't even think about it! I'm not sleeping with her!"

Tears started streaming down the pregnant mans face. "But Sasuke! They are going to kill her if you don't!"

The dark-haired man stared at his lover in complete shock. "I don't care! How can you be so ok with even thinking of letting me sleep with someone else!"

Naruto was on the defense. "I'm not, but if you don't they will kill her! How can you live with that?" 

Before Sasuke could say anything back, the door was blown across the room. Sasuke has thrown himself in front of Naruto to protect him from harm and Ayako dodged under the bed like a frightened cat.

Three sets of eyes looked at the now gaping hole that used to be the door. "Nothing ever changes with you too, does it?" There stood their old teammates, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, and Sai. Sakura shook her head. "I can't believe that even while being held prisoner you two found something to fight about."

Kakashi-sensei went to Naruto and checked him over. "Good, you're not harmed, for the most part. We need to go. Sakura, can you get the girl out from under the bed?"

The pinked-haired Kunoichi nodded and walked to the bed. She knelt down and smiled to the blonde girl. "Hi there, my names Sakura. I am sorry but we must go, and you are coming with us. Resist and I'll do to you what I did to the door." If possible, Sakura's smile got even creepier then before. Every man in the room sweat-dropped. Ayako looked scared out of her mind. Her eyes shifted to Sasuke and Naruto, both men nodded and she crawled out from under the bed. Sakura took the girls hand in hers. "Good choice! Let's go."

With that, Kakashi-sensei picked Naruto up bridal style. "Sorry, Naruto, but you are way to fragile right now to be running and we must leave as soon as possible." Naruto didn't protest.

As they ran thru the corridors, they could see the heavy battle going on. Naruto was amazed at how many people came to his rescue. He didn't know so many people from Konoha still cared for him. He could see Gai and Lee fighting side by side as always, and Ten-Ten not far from them helping Temari dispose of a few enemy.

Not too far from them, they could see Shikamaru, Choji, and Kankurou all three fighting the woman who had taken them hostage. Naruto smiled when Shikamaru caught her in his shadow possession jutsu while Choji expanded his fist and punched as hard as he could. Kankurou then used his black ant to incase her in its body*. Once she was captured, the three of them flanked after Naruto and the others.

Farther down the corridor he could see Kiba, Shino, and Hinata fighting against a group of low level Akatsuki. Kiba and Akamaru had just used their famous combo attack on poor soul while Shino released his bugs to swarm a group of three who tried to attack him. Hinata had just cut off the chakra flow to one mans arm as he swung it to try and hit her with a close range jutsu. She quickly ducked as his other arm swung to try and punch her in the face. As she came back up she twisted her body, and with her back to him she Donkey kicked him with one leg. He shot backwards and hit a stone wall.

Just as Naruto could see the door, he took one looked back to see who else had come. He was shocked to see Genma, Yamato, Kurani, Anko, and a few others whom he couldn't figure out since they were wearing AMBU masks.

Once they hit the door he could see Anko look at them and call out to another then took off after them as well.

They didn't run far before they could see Tsunade-sama and Ino standing in a small clearing that opened in the woods. As Kakashi-sensei reached them, he gently set Naruto on his feet. "Hokage, our mission is complete."

The woman nodded, and then looked at Naruto. "Follow me, boys. I want to make sure you're ok. Ino, you know what to do with the prisoner." Ino nodded and stepped towards the black ant as the woman hidden inside fell out.

As Naruto walked away he could hear the woman screaming in pain. Naruto took Sasuke's hand in his, even though he was sure the Hokage would yell at him for it later. He knew she didn't like the idea of him being in love with Sasuke. She was the reason he had done those things with Hinata. He wanted to make the village happy and the old lady had said that was the only way. But not anymore. He didn't care who try to stop them, they wanted to be together and no matter what, they would be.

Once the Hokage was sure they were out of ear range she turned to the boys. She saw their hands clasped tightly together and wanted to cry. "Naruto, I'm sorry for what I did, just before you left. When you told me you were in love with Sasuke I got scared. The council already knew of your feelings for him and wanted me to either correct it or have you killed. I couldn't let them kill you, so I came up with that therapy method hoping you could one day live with it. I know you would never have gotten over Sasuke, but I was hoping you would move on. I'm so sorry Naruto; I never meant to hurt you. Please believe me."

Naruto looked like a scared deer. He didn't know what to say. He wasn't even sure he heard the woman right. Did she really just apologize? "I…I won't give him up, not now, not ever. We want to be together for ever."

Tsunade-sama smiled softly. "I understand and I won't make you give him up." She bit her lip. "Kakashi-sensei told me everything, about Rin and the new baby. It's ok. I'm not going to hurt them. I just want to help and try to make up for what I did. Please let me help."

Naruto was beyond stunned. All he could do was nod his head. The woman stepped forward and put her hands on Naruto's large belly. "This may hurt a bit, but I'm going to still your pregnancy. With the progression drug they gave you, your child hasn't had the proper time to grow. This just means you're going to be this big for a lot longer then the last time you were pregnant. It also means you may end up being bedridden in a few months. Is it ok if I do this?" Again all he could do was nod his head and hold tightly to Sasuke. Tsunade-sama concentrated on the task at hand. To Naruto it felt like someone was stabbing him in the gut. He tried not to make a noise has his face scrunched in agonizing pain. A few moments later, the Hokage pulled her hands back and wiped sweat from her brow. "There that ought to do it. You both should be fine for now."

Sasuke looked at the blonde woman. "Hokage-sama, they seem to have blocked my chakra, can you unblock it?"

"Yes, but it will have to wait until we get back to the village. For now, let's to see what that woman has to say."

The trio walked back to the others quietly. Ino approached them first. "Ma'am, I tried to get out as much information as I could. I found that Orochimaru isn't dead, but he isn't here either. They were smart and hid him away since he is not even strong enough to lift his own head. Unfortunately, he never told her where he was going to be. Also, there really isn't an Akatsuki anymore. They used that as a way to scare us into doing something so they could get their hands on Naruto and Sasuke. I would say it worked. Also, she doesn't seem to have a name. Her memory has been tampered with by Orochimaru. She doesn't know who she is, everyone just called her boss. He did the same thing to Sasuke. Only he made sure if Sasuke tried to remember Naruto he would feel enough pain to not want to remember."

"Good work, Ino. We need to get back to the village. The others can follow once they are done. We need to find away to draw that snake out of hiding and finish this once and for all. It's going to be a few days until we get back. Naruto, do you think you can make it?"

Naruto sighed. "Yeah, I can make it just fine." And with that they headed back home.

* I'm not sure if Black Ant really could do that, but again, in my fic it can happen!

Alright! Let me know what yall think!


End file.
